Rain Redux
by D-Chan4
Summary: Knowing he is the Hero of Time Link waits for his next calling. The time has come to meet his counterpart The Heroine of Time, Leena, from Hyrule. Together they must face a new threat determined to end Hyrule.
1. Chapter 1  The Forest

Title - Rain

Chapter 1 - The Forest

Rating - PG-13 (minor gore)

AN - Reread my old story and on a Zelda kick, determined to rewrite this story better and slightly more true to character.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Legends of Zelda.

{}{}{}{}

"Saria?" Link called out in the empty Sacred Forest Meadow. Usually his dear friend would materialize with a giggle and a flurry of leaves at his voice but nothing happened. Tapping his foot on the grassy ground behind him he huffed. "Saria!" Still no answer, which left him worried. His best friend never left him waiting. Looking about he reached into his pouch and retrieved his prized hook shot. Taking aim he shot off the weapon flying into the air moments later.

Fearlessly he slipped passed the entry door, the shattered foyer with it's over grown hedges and menacing darkness. He had cleaned out the destroyed manor years ago; when he was sixteen to keep his skills honed and to learn the newness of his growing body. Slipping through the entry hall without a thought and entering the heart of the ghost mansion he looked about. The room was still dreary and dark as it had always been. Slow flickering ghost lights cast a hallow glow about the room promising death and painful torments if approached.

He hummed curious as to why Saria was not answering his calls. Nothing seemed moving let alone alive in the Mansion so he stepped forward again ready to travel to the heart of the Temple where he knew Saria now lived as the Heart of the Realm. Taking the steps down the center of the foyer where the elevator was he was surprised by the sudden crash. A door he remembered he had chased a Poe sister through crashed open.

The wood splintered into a thousand tiny pieces as a figure shot through the frame Mirror Shield first. He grinned for just a moment proud of how strong his shield was then frowned feeling it's weight on his back curious as to how a one of a kind shield was in someone else's hands. The shield dropped revealing a girl with shockingly pale skin and brilliant honey colored hair. She was dressed in a tunic similar to his dyed blue with a chain mail shirt peeking out from above the skin tight white body suit. She was like a female clone of himself.

Startled by her appearance he nearly jumped feeling the elevator give to his feet the girl dashing right for him. Behind her he saw a Redead. Startled even the ground continued to rise as the elevator descended he pulled his sword free. The Redead was charging after the girl at an alarming pace. Almost as though it were freshly dead and still had full range of moment. She jumped over the steps bending her body into a roll even as her shield let out a painful skidding sound against the floor. She crashed into steps of the middle platform only a few feet away from him.

Turning to him she froze for a moment her eyes filled with shock. "Mi'lord." She muttered just as the Redead latched on to her. She gave a pained shriek swing her sword hilt up into its face. The monster tumbled back its teeth popping free from her neck dripping blood. Stumbling forward she bent her knees to account for the slowly diminishing open space of the elevator. Kicking a foot forward she stumbled in the elevator accidently cracking him in the face with her shield. He grunted feeling her turn her hard back against his chest. The Redead was still trying to get at her with only 3 feet of space to work with now. It has its torso slipped between the space snapping it's grotesque face at her.

She growled jabbing her sword forward meeting the creature's mouth effortlessly. Her sword slipped out the other side as though the skull were butter. He admired the likeness of their Master swords in that small moment her body pressed up against his; bleeding on him as her sword arm trembled with the effort of the large wound on her neck.

The Redead chewed at her sword inching closer to her hand. Mesmerize she stared blankly. Hearing the gross pop of the monster's arm's breaking from trying to hold the elevator open to get to them he pulled her back her sword slipping out of the creature's mouth with a slick pop. The elevator gave one final groan before slamming down severing the Redead at the shoulders so they could descend even deeper into the ruined building.

"What's your name," He finally uttered minutes later when the girl finally shifted out of his grip as the elevator stopped. Why he had been compelled to stay silent he wasn't sure. Normally he would fret over his friends or his wards and check if they were still in one piece. The girl didn't seem at all bothered by the bite wound on her neck.

"Leena." She commented shortly rubbing at her neck as she sheathed her sword. Her honey hair stained with blood spilled down her back as she took off her cap. Turning to him she nodded, "You must be the Hero of Time…" She grinned her aqua blue eyes twinkling at him.

"How do you know?" He asked, not that it was too hard to guess. Zelda made him a public spectacle sometimes. People put up with her but no one save Zelda and himself even knew he was the Hero of Time. He was merely a very honored guard that people thought was slowly whittling away at the Princess's iron clad resolve to steal her innocence.

"The Master sword… the Mirror shield… and the Triforce of courage. I can feel it… yours… it calls to mine." She smirked looking away finally to the distance with a frown. He blinked for a moment. He did feel a small attraction to her, but he hadn't noticed it before so concerned with their matching weaponry and the unusual Redead.

"Oh… and where did you get your weapons…" he mummered a bit worried she was like his Shadow Copy in the Water Temple. By outward appearance it had looked like someone good, though in reality not at all. She silently shifted her Mirror Shield to rest on her back as she continued on to the alcove in the wall to trigger the switch.

Jump onto the switch she grunted, "The sword I found in the Temple of Time the shield I borrowed from the Desert Temple. Any other obvious questions that you should know as you and I are alike." He blinked at her cold disposition.

"We're alike? Can't be, there's can only be one Hero of Time." He chuckled off handedly as he headed towards the door leading to Saria's room.

"Nonsense, you think the Goddesses would be happy with just one world to play in? I'm from another Hyrule- a mirror to yours… I am the Heroine of Time…" She said taking the steps two at a time her eyes darting about. "No…" She whispered as he trailed up behind her.

He blanched. Saria was strung up like a doll in the center of the room. Held up like a puppet by black glowing threads her head slumped forward her eyes shut. "Saria!" He shouted reaching into his pack for his hover boots. Leena reached over to still him by grabbing his shoulders. "There is nothing you can do…" She whispered.

He slapped her away kicking off a boot. She pushed him to the ground growling. He twisted to counter he action falling to the ground with her. She stumbled onto of him glaring. Up close he could see the beginnings of a black eyes and small gashes at her hair line. She looked in rather poor shape. "I beg you don't try to cut her down or you'll end up just like her. Just listen to me. I know the enemy here. You don't." She hissed her breath hot and rancid.

"What have you been eating?" He frowned his face wrinkling in disgust. She pushed off him quickly careless if her action hurt his ribcage.

"I've been eating fine, what I haven't been doing is getting a decent bath or good sleep. I was too late. Nothing we can do here. Let's move on. The jewels are in danger. I know the next one is in the Fire caverns where exactly I'm not sure." She muttered.

Link stared her in disbelief. If she was a mirror of him should know the jewels no longer resided in their homes. That they had relocated and hidden in safer spots in hopes to be forgotten in time so that none could harness the power of the Triforce once more. Still unsure of her loyalty he let her believe as much. Taking one last longing look at Saria he put his boot back on and stuffed his hover boots away for later.

He pulled his Orcarina out watching as she too pulled out her own. They were perfect matches save her dainty hands seemed dwarfed by the instrument. Glaring at each other they whistled out the Bolero of Fire both disappearing in flurries of red fairies.


	2. Chapter 2  The Mountain

Title - Rain

Chapter 2 - The Mountain

Rating - PG-13 (minor gore)

AN - Reread my old story and on a Zelda kick, determined to rewrite this story better and slightly more true to character.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Legends of Zelda.

{}{}{}{}

They both stumbled about as they rematerialized in the Death Mountain Crater. Link smiled wryly never having gotten tired of the magic teleporting music. He watched curiously as Leena stumbled about a bit shaking her head. She looked up at him and glared, "Ah- Sorry never get use to this heat." He continued to stare at her shrugging off his tunic and pulling his gorgon tunic out of his pouch. He was glad the thing was magical, or he'd have never had a place to put the megaton hammer.

"Why don't you put on the Goron tunic?" He shouted over the tunic as he fumbled into it. Pulling it completely over his head he saw her dizzy eyes focus on him. How she wasn't fainting from the heat he didn't know nor did he question it for the moment.

"I never got one. How did you get that one? I barely speak to the Gorgons they call me weakling." She said her hand stroking at her neck wound once more. Why didn't she ask him for help or some healing? He was tempted to offer her some herbs or even a bit of refreshing milk. Now impervious to the heat he frowned at her as she wobbled towards the broken bridge. "Hey are you gonna be alright?"

She seemed to be ignoring him again as she pulled her hook shot free from her pouch. She swayed a bit on her feet which caused him to stare more. Had he not he might have missed her misstep as she wobbled towards the edge of the broken bridge. Stumbling her foot slipping off the last steady plank he reached out grabbing her by the belt as she fell forward. Grunting he fell forward with her his face pressing into her back as they hung partly off the bridge. "Thanks…" Leena growled harshly at him. He wondered what she had to be angry about. He had just saved her life but he felt the odd bump of her leg pressed between his body at the bridge. His weight was bending her forward one leg draped off the edge of the bridge at the knee while he forced her to stare directly down into the lava.

"Will you be alright if I move?" He questioned curious if she would slipped right off the bridge to her death.

"I'd be worse off if you don't get off me soon." She grumbled pushing back against his weight roughly. Surprised by her strength he slipped back careful not to let go of her belt. Together they got up and awkwardly brushed the wrinkles out of their tunics.

"Alright… be careful you look like you're going to pass out." He warned seeing her sway numbly again.

"I'll be fine. I am just feeling a bit dehydrated is all…" She muttered letting her hookshot go. He watched her shoot across the gap in the bridge her lithe body catching the edge of the bridge and swinging herself up. He felt a primal grin grace his face as he watched her body flex. It hadn't seen a woman move like that in… well since Zelda was Sheik. At of course at the time he had thought her a man. She hadn't moved so agile since.

He followed her quickly after and together they exited the volcano Leena stumbling about the whole time. Leisurely they climbed down together entering the Goron City silently. He waved with a smile at some Goron's he recalled. They all looked the same to him but he could see the personal recognition in some of their eyes. He did notice that some of them looked at him curiously and a few with contempt. Traveling down to the first floor where the Chief said he walked casual into the room seeing Darunia wrestling with his son. "Hero!" The little Goron Link exclaimed rushing towards the Hero of Time. He tumbled over from the sheer weight of the child grunting as they fell to the floor together.

"Hero of Time why did you bring a woman with you?" Darunia's questioning voice broke the excited exchange. Link tossed the Goron Link off him without issue the little boy nearly screaming in delight as he rolled across the floor. "What do you mean?" He answered glancing back at Leena. She was looking down at the floor her posture submissive.

"It's a woman. Why would you bring a woman here? She is a pathetic thing meant to be kept in the kitchen maintaining your home." Darunia said in a blank voice as though it was a repeat of some boring upheld custom.

He stared for a moment more at Leena seeing the woman attempt to turn away even more without being insulting. She rubbed at her neck her eyes wandering about the room not settling on any one person. He shrugged not willing to fight for women's right to Darunia for a woman he hardly knew and suspected of dark intentions.

"She had interesting things to say. She's concerned someone will be making a play for the Goron's Ruby." He said sarcastically eyeing Darunia with a sly grin wondering if he would pick up on his own misgivings of the woman. Darunia stared curiously at him for a moment his eyes visibly showing the goron digesting the information.

"I see… why is she so intent on finding the Goron's Ruby?" Darunia said turning to the girl stepping closer. Link watched curiously as her posture stiffened. Darunia took another step closer his eyes intent on the woman.

"Why do you want the Goron's Ruby?" He growled directly addressing her. Standing tall dominating in front of Leena he smiled coolly though Link could see the sourness in the smile. Frowning his blue eyes focused on the fact the last of the shyness slipped out of her form. She turned to face the Goron head on a dark smile on her face.

"I'm here to protect you. Just give me the ruby and everything will be okay. I'll make sure he doesn't get it. If he does more then just your friend will be in trouble. He likes starting small. Random Hyrulians, then whole families." She leered crossing her arms over her chest in mockery.

"Watch your tone woman." Darunia snipped bending his knees to get eye level with the girl. Link watched as he leaned closer his hands breaking from their position taking up one that he recognized at a wrestle stance.

"I'll watch nothing. You are in the wrong here. Let me have the Goron's Ruby it's for the safety of your home." She snipped oblivious to his stance. Link frowned as Darunia rushed the girl pinning her to the wall of the Throne room.

"Darunia… we need to ask her questions first." Link said ready to step in and stop the Goron from ending her before he could find answers. If she was the first signs of impending danger he had to know what was coming. Stepping towards them he was surprised by the woman's feral hiss as she kicked her knee up. It connected to the Goron's belly with a loud crack. The part that was more surprising to him was that Darunia dropped the girl stumbling back grabbing his near stone like belly. He grunted stumbling back a little more as she landed on her feet.

"I said give me the Ruby!" She shouted reaching for her sword.

"I don't think so!" Link interrupted reaching for his own sword rushing to get between Darunia and Leena. She didn't seem to hear him as she swung her sword free. He blocked her just in time their swords ringing with a bell like sound. Link could hear Darunia stumbling back a bit more and Goron Link squeaking questions at his father. It didn't matter. His sword was drawn and the fight was on. His body shifted to a familiar stance ready to fight with all of his being.

"Give me the ruby!" She snarled again shuffling back taking a defensive stance her eyes wild as she looked at him.

"Never!" He shot back his mind unwilling to form bigger sentences. He charged her with a frown hearing their swords connect again with the unnatural sound. She parried his blow and countered the movement with her own strike. The power behind her swing shook his body warning him he needed to be on his A game. She stuck again with determination and no shield causing him to stumble back a few steps. She was violent and wild; her feminine form had not warned him of such power.

He parried her next blow his wrist aching painfully as he swung his shield in her face. It connected with another painful crack causing her to drop her sword. She stumbled back her head swaying left and right as she gazed at the ceiling. ".. I need it." She slurred her head snapping forward once more her eyes locked on him. "Give me the ruby, it's for your own good!" She shouted throwing herself at him. Startled he held up his shield and dropped his own sword unwilling to accidentally strike her. She was a Hyrulian regardless of her affiliation, not a monster to slay.

She slammed into his shield with a grunt knocking him off his feet. He couldn't repress a chuckle as he pushed her off him with his shield. Throwing it to the side he scrambled onto his feet only long enough to bridge the distance between them and press her body to the ground. Wrapping his hands around her wrists he glared down at her. "Why?" He insisted fighting against her withering body.

"Let go of me!" She shrieked kicking her feet nearly toppling him forward. She was strong, he had seriously underestimated this woman. Her hat fell off as she threw her head left and right screaming her lovely skin crimson. "He'll get it! He'll open the gates of time and he will win! Give me the ruby I can save you!" She howled.

He used all his force to slam her wrists down feeling her right one snap against the pressure. He winced feeling his battle lust go down. He was no longer concerned with winning and subduing her. He was more concerned about not breaking her beyond repair. "The gates have already been opened!" He shouted. "Ganon has already been subdued! Why are you here?" He barked over her mad shrieks.

"You're fool, I am not here for Ganon!" She howled kicking up her leg. He felt a painful jolt to his head as he slipped off her unable to control his body anymore. Even as he felt his eyes rolling back into his head he saw her stand up her right hand twisted at an odd angle; madness in her eyes as she stalked towards him. Letting out a pained moan he let the darkness embrace him.


	3. Chapter 3 The Shadows

Title - Rain

Chapter 3 - The Shadows

Rating - PG-13 (minor gore)

AN – Trying to keep up with my at least once a month update on all my current stories. For those of you who have Alerted+, Faved, or Followed me thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Legends of Zelda.

{}{}{}{}

Link slipped back into Impa's house with a frown. Leena was unconscious on the floor wrapped in thick chains. Twice already she had woken from her injuries in a frenzied state and had tried to attack Impa. Darunia was there to keep the wild thing under control. When she did not wake in a frenzy she stirred for a moment her eyes still bleary and confused before the pain made her slip back into sleep. Shutting the door behind him he waved the bottle at Impa showing her the soft lavender glow of healing fairy. The silent stoic woman nodded.

Darunia who was sitting on the floor his weight to much for any of Impa furniture grunted. "She is just a woman. She will heal." Link nodded his shame and regret causing him to side with Leena plight. The woman had a broken wrist, his fault, a damaged knee which was her own fault and a series of other bruises. Impa had stripped the woman and checked her herself. She had told him her back was bruised as was her sword wrist. She had a noticeable black bruise on her check and a broken nose where he had bashed his shield into her face. He certainly hadn't slayed her, but he should have. She was in a lot of pain.

Glancing down at the crumbled form he could see a blossoming bruise on her shoulder. He was sure those bruises were from where Darunia had kept her from hurting him anymore. She looked pathetic and destroyed in that small gown Impa had dressed her with. "Yes but we can't afford to wait as long it will take her if she knows something." He said casually back as he bent down next to her form. She was a small thing, even Malone looked stronger then her. Of course Malone was a farm bred girl and this girl looked like a pampered Princess who walked into the wrong alley in the market.

He popped open the jar watching as the fairy timidly fluttered out looking for the injured party. It paused for a moment in front of Leena's face, its magical glow highlight the paleness. Her bruisers seemed surreal against her skin in the supernatural light. The fairy deemed her worthy as it whizzed in the air over her motionless body. Giving a final crystal clear laugh the fairy bounced off one of her heels and disappeared in a glitter of lights.

Pushing at her sleeping form Link tried to wake her. Impa watched with unreadable eyes and Darunia continued to glare as the girl came to. She looked around for a moment the chains still keeping her from reaching out. She turned to him her normally pale skin a light tan now her frazzled locks framing her face. "Where are my weapons?" She squeaked starting to struggle against the chains.

"You don't need them. Listen up you need to answer my questions." He said stepping away from her frantic wiggling. She shook her head whining her eyes darting about the room. Her eyes settled on her sword and shield leaned against the wall by Impa's body. Startled he watched her throw herself forward crying out in pain as her knees clinked against chains and floor. He watched her wobble to her feet and hop towards Impa. The woman grabbed the weapons and shield and crossed the room in the blink of an eye. He really wished he could move that fast.

Leena began to weep, "Please just let me hold them! They are mine! Give me my weapons!" She cried her face going red at the effort she was putting in bouncing back across the room towards Impa. He gave a defeated nod waving at Impa to give in. She laid the sword and shield down at the her feet. Leena let out a grateful sigh dropping to the floor. "Thank you." She whispered wiggling about on the floor like a dying worm as she pressed her face to her shield. She continued to softly weep.

"Why are you here?" He questioned. She continued to cry for a moment more before he could hear her taking short breaths to speak. Shifting up she looked at him. He frowned seeing part of her tanned skin now a beautiful shade of blue and her eyes black through and through.

"On orders of his Majesty I am here to find a way to defeat Magaron in our world and save you from him in yours. He seeks to open the Gates of Time and use the Triforce to grant his wish." She said her voice flat and empty.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. I've already open the Gates of Time in the Temple of Time and the Triforce shattered. Took some work but order has been restored and the Sages Reawakened. Nothing to worry about, except maybe how young Zelda's sister will be when she takes the throne." He smirked looking at Darunia for his reaction. The Goron had been respect to all his lady friends ever since he had known him. However, he had always traveled with women of power and standings.

"The Sages Reawakened?" She muttered confusion twisting her two-toned face. The confusion did not last long as she began to fight her bonds once more. "Let me free. This is not right. Let me go now I must consult with your King!"He could see her beginning to fall into her madness again.

"Stop I'll let you go just behave." He hissed trying to stop her from hurting herself more. He turned to Impa who did not look happy but stepped forward key in hand to let loose the chains that bound her. He watched the woman's madness leak away as the chains loosen on her body. Violently she she kicked and clawed free of the chains that clattered to the wooden floor with a thud.

"Where are my clothes?" She snipped the blue tone of her skin fading away as did her blacken eyes. He shook his head pointing to the discreet pile of blue fabric. She nodded and without a word threw off her gown baring all to him in an instant.

"Pathetic soft women." Darunia grumbled his eyes focused on her slight curves and squishy flesh. "Bruise and break so easily." She snorted at him before she turned away cross the room to the nightstand where her clothes were piled neatly. Impa tapped her fingers on her crossed arms curious about the girl. Link merely stared having never seen a naked woman before. He wasn't sure why she was so shameless unlike Impa and Zelda who always made sure to be fully clothed regardless of the situation. He recalled how often Zelda had protected her hems from straight bits of fire that threatened to burn them up.

She turned back to them carelessly kicking her feet into her plain white underwear. "You say the Sages have reawaken? You spoke to them?" Impa laughed at this taking up the conversation where Link was content to stare.

"Child, we are the Sages. You stand before two at this very moment." Darunia nodded clapping his hands small motes of fire dancing in the air in response.

Excited she hopped into her pants the movement making her even more interesting to Link. He watched mesmerized by body and the curves that came with it. "Oh. In my world… Sages only speak to Royal Family, and only when they must. They keep their watch over the sacred realm very seriously. Though once I spoke to the Sage of Water. I was warned not to listen to the Prince. Rather smart ones they are. Had I listened I might have ended my kingdom."

Impa scoffed at that comment. "Doubtful. Our own kingdom came back from the brink of the end by Link's help. No doubt you would have saved your own." Link let his eyes rove over her naked flesh his eyes catching the glint of her Triforce.

"What a minute." He hissed shuffling over to her taking her wrist in his hand. He looked at her mark frowning. A tattoo on the back of her hand just like his was there. Three Triangles balanced on one another two very faded and one brilliant and beautiful like gold embedded in the skin.

She pulled her arm free reaching for her shirt. Broken from his revelation he watched sadly as her skin disappeared between the white clothe. Watching the chainmail dress hide her curve he shook his head, "You have the Triforce of Power…"

This comment started even Darunia into a small gasp and Impa to dart across the room to stand behind him and looking the woman over. "Hardly Hero. She is a small bean of a thing. Even Princess Zelda could out fight her."

Rolling her eyes she ignored them both pushing her arms quickly into the blue tunic that further more hide her form. Link felt a bit of him frustrated but ignored it. He would have to ask Zelda if she ever dressed in quite so much. "I agree." He added glancing once more at the twinkling Triforce tattoo as she put her gauntlets on. Finally he watched curiously as she curled up her hair tieing it with a leather cord before stuffing it into her hat.

She looked like him now, her face gave way her feminine form but little else did. She was nearly the same height, dressed in his Zoran water armor, and she carried herself much like him. Striding over to her forgotten weapons she muttered. "Don't test me I can far out do any of you."

He grimaced hearing the return of her attitude. "Are you sure about that? You were badly bruised after your fight in the Goron City." He shot back. He noticed Darunia shake his head rubbing at his belly.

She laughed strapping her shield onto her back. "Yes I am. Two against one is hardly fair, if you consider that one was also Goron then I'm lucky to be alive." She turn to him her eyes dark and angry. "You forced me to forget my goals with your stubbornness. I clearly do not need you to do my job." She laced up her scabbard to her hips and with a smirk pulled out her Orcarina playing out the Song of Time so quickly Link was still hearing the notes as she disappeared in a flurry of golden lights.

"What is she planning!" Impa hissed as she became a dark ball of light shooting out of the room the door still slamming against the wall in her wake. Darunia grimaced as he too transformed flashing out of the room quickly. Link shook his head pulling his Orcarina free. He would be the fastest. The Sages were powerful but they still took time to cross the lands. Chirping out the Song of Time as well he disappeared. Reappearing with a dizzying spin he looked around. He could see a blue streak slip out of the Temple of Time. Shaking off his teleportation confusion he chased after her his boots clanking against the polished floor.

"Wait!" He shouted knowing that wouldn't stop her but he had to try. Bursting through the doors he saw her jumping off the top of the steps heading towards the market. He grunted urging his legs on as he barreled across the court yard of the Temple. He caught brief glimpse of her as they darted through the Market. People screamed as he knocked things over in his haste. She was much more agile then himself as she twirled, dived, and even ducked with ease.

"Stop her!" He shouted to the first guard he saw as they finally broken through the last alley of the market the green a welcome changed to the earthy tones of the buildings. One of the guards let an arrow out after her clipping her in the shoulder. He frowned seeing that she did not even falter as she dashed across the lawn. He winced as he continued to chase her quick figure across the lawn. The guards were laying into her now. She had one arrow in her shoulder two in her right leg as well as an arrow that bounced of her shield and took her cap off.

The guards stopped firing when they saw her golden locks fall free. "Stop her!" He shouted again but the guards did not move, merely let her pass as she hit the draw bridge. He was startled when she stopped turned around and smiled wickedly at him. Throwing herself off the drawbridge he heard her splash into the moat. His breath a strain horse wheeze in his throat he reach the draw bridge and looked down. She was gone.

"Where is the Princess?" He barked to the nearest confused guard. The man stuttered keeping his head down at Link's rage. "Show me to her now! On your feet solider!" He shouted concerned for Zelda. He still had no clue what Leena was going on about and the fact that she shared Ganon's Triforce of Power worried him.

Together he and the solider ran through the castle its gray walls a mere blur to him as his worried consumed him. The guard did his best not to make any noise to incite the Hero's rage more. Running into the wall at the final hall to Zelda's room he saw Leena pushing the door open her blue tunic a blotch against the unusually dark hall. "Leave her alone!" He barked pushing off the wall running towards her.

The woman dived into the room whipping out her sword with a angry howl. Link caught himself on the door frame looking in at the madness. Zelda's bed charmber was shrouded in darkness a single orb of light fighting against inky strands trying to entrap it. Leena was cutting at the cords as fast as she could but her fight was lost even before it began. For every cord she cut off of the orb of light two replaced it.

"No no no!" She cried, "Let her go! She's a Sage! A chosen one! Why are you doing this?" She screamed cutting at another Inky cord as it locked the orb of light in place in the center of the room. Seemingly bored with her ranting a cord broke free from the rest snatching Leena's sword from her grasp. Link gave a startled cry as the strand whipped her sword in his direction. Ducking he heard the Master Sword fly through the air lodging itself into the castle wall with a thunk. Looking up again he saw Leena on her knees crying. "How can I be failing again? What is different in your world that is stopping me from winning." She whined turning to him.

Seeing her blonde hair gone replaced by lush wavy black hair and framing a deep sea blue face he blanched. "You're a Zoran?" She looked nearly like a Zoran woman from Termina. Impa's purple light and Darunia's red light flashed into existence behind him. Together then growled at the sight of Zelda's spirit light entrapped in the darkness.

"Where are the other Sages? Call them!" Leena ordered scrambling to her feet. "He can get no more of you! You are the keys here. This is clear. Summon them." She shouted stomping her foot.

"The keys? What keys?" Darunia questioned even as Impa lifted one foot then the other off the ground levitating in the air. Closing her eyes she brought her fingers together forming the iconic Triforce. Her body began to glow a bright purple as she nodded her head seemingly talking silently to herself. Leena ignored Darunia staring intently at Impa.

The woman opened her dark eyes her face blank of emotions. "The Sages of Light, Water, and Spirit have heard the call and are coming. You did not tell me the Sage of the Forest had fallen." The seriousness in the tone of her voice chilled Link. He should have mentioned it.

"I did not know that she was. He acts in his ways doing what he likes. I thought she was just a normal person. I should have known better, that was the Forest Temple… I should have made the connection." Leena muttered to herself looking at the floor her hand absently stroking the empty scabbard.

Link scrambled forward noticing one of the inky tendrils had slowly reach out towards Leena while they had been talking. He pushed her to the ground the inky tendril shooting passed them and wrapping itself around one of Darunia's massive wrists. The Sage of Fire barked with laughing using his free hand to snap the inky substance. It gave up quickly but the part still attached to him changed shape turning into a bracelet.

"Damn him. I'll kill him yet." Leena cried wrapping her arms around Link in a hug as she began to cry some more into his shoulder. He was baffled by her odd display of affection. Either way they had to get out of that room. No telling what the substance would do if they continued to linger about.

"We have to see the King." Link muttered trying to pull Leena off the ground. Darunia stared at his hand curiously while Impa nodded pushing Darunia away from the door.


	4. Chapter 4 The Timekeeper

Title – Rain

Chapter 4 - The Time Keeper

Rating - PG-13 (minor gore)

AN - Trying to keep the pace, I'll try to make the chapters longer, just can't find good stopping points to make it longer sometimes. With the split up I just started should get easier. Again thanks to all those Alert+, Faving, Following the story. Means a bunch to me :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Legends of Zelda.

{}{}{}{}

Link frowned looking at Zelda's younger sister. He was quiet as Impa caught the King up on the situation. Emerald was staring at him her blue eyes trying to read his soul. Unlike Zelda in her youth Emerald's hair was free. She was already ten and beautiful, her hair a cascade down her back in her regal gowns. He wondered if perhaps she was even listening she was staring at him so intently. She proved him wrong when she spoke. "Papa. I say let the Heroine have what she wants."

"I beg your pardon Princess?" Impa said her face only startled for a moment. The old King looked baffled at his daughter his misgivings of the idea clear on his face. The elegant small Princess stepped down from her spot near the King crossing the small distance to Leena. The little girl stood no taller then the woman's stomach.

"I believe that her intentions are sincere. She seeks to rid us of this evil that has captured our Sages and is working on another." She smiled softly her eyes gliding over Impa and Link to rest on Darunia leaning against a wall. The black ooze that had taken hold of his wrist was now a smoking whisp licking at his hand. He seemed unfazed by the thing gaining purchase on his arm. He gave a confused shrug to the Princess who shook her head.

"She can only help, seems she's always too late to be considered damaging. I say we give her the benefit of the doubt My Lord." Emerald said strictly. The way she addressed the King caused a frown to form on his face. Link wondered if she meant business when she said it like that. He was broken from his thoughts as Leena proudly knelt before the princess the chains binding her hands clinking. The princess preened for a moment under the attention showing her vanity and age before she recomposed herself and wandered back to her spot by the King as though she said nothing.

The King stayed silently looking over them thinking. Link frowned suddenly concerned with what the king would say. Would they let that monster go? She had to be evil. How had she reached the Princess before him? She didn't know the layout of the castle, surely she had gotten lost a few times and still managed to get to Zelda before him. Maybe she had laid the trap and made it look like she was trying to save her. Had staged it all knowing he would "protect" her. Not that she had had the time to know he was that kind of person.

Shaking his head he focused as the King shook his head. "I'm afraid not Princess. I will not let this prisoner go. Take her to the dungeons." The guards were moving a moment later so trained to follow the orders. Link noticed the pouting Princess. So maybe she was spoiled and the kingdom was better off with Zelda double timing as the Queen and a Sage. He wasn't sure, there was still time to curb the princess's bad habits. He hoped there was still time to save Zelda.

{}{}{}{}

"We're here, where's the prisoner?" Nabooru state sharply looking about. She was a thief, Link had to remind himself. She was distrustful and no doubt would be harder to convince then the Princess had. Even his slight misgivings were no doubt only driven by his guilt in hurting the girl so.

"She's down in the castle dungeon. We're to interrogate her shortly with the King present." Impa stated flatly locking eyes with the Desert Sage. He could almost feel the silent message travel between the two women. What they were think of together he didn't know but he could only guess. Those two as interrogators was something he had never seen and now dreaded. Killing to save the world he could stomach. Senseless violence not so much.

"We'll meet you down there. I need a moment alone with Link." Ruto said as she slipped into the room. He smiled softly as his former fiance bowed respectfully to him. She was always going to be a wild spirit but since they had finally gotten time to know each other the respect had tamed her. He was the man she would have loved to marry. He was the man who couldn't commit to anyone but himself and his fate.

As he watched Darunia leave their shared space he flashed her a tired smile. Ruto he could bare everything to. Fate kept them from being lovers but she would always be like a sister to him. Concerned flashed on her face as she rushed forward wrapping him in a hug. "Whats wrong?"

"I'm tired Ru. The things I have to do. The girl we are going to question. I broken her wrist and her face." He admitted shamefully. She gave him a tight squeeze. He returned it feeling her odd wet flesh cause his fingers to slip. He was always afraid of touching Ruto to roughly, to break her skin and cause her harm.

"Her face? Does she look like a monster now?" She said seriously. He laughed shaking his head at her serious question. She sometimes knew so little.

"Ah no, we healed her with a fairy." He laughed pulling away. He didn't really feel better but he could always trust Ruto to put a smile on his face, or make him run from the room in a virgin panic. She nodded, "I see. Well I'd rather not leave Nabooru to much time alone with the prisoner. You know how she treats enemies."

Link nodded feeling a sense of dread filling him as they headed out of the room. The King was due down in the dungeons shortly. Link already knew this, he just wondered how close the guards would let them get before he arrived.

{}{}{}{}

Leena screamed as Nabooru pulled back her head by her hair. "You have a lot to answer for you little rat. Why did you hurt our leader?" Her scalp burned from the action. Why had her hair just not come out, she'd rather be nursing a wounded scalp then feel the constant burn from the strain. Impa blocked her spotted vision with a leer.

"I did nothing!" She hissed fighting the pain. Her throat swelled the with the effort to speak and a new pain blossomed in response. Impa continued to leer as Nabooru spoke, "You think we believe you? You were there when the Forest Sage was found, you were there when our Leader was caught. Who else would be blame? " Silenced by what she believed to be a knife on her neck she glared back fighting the overwhelming urge to give in to her celestial gifts.

She felt a harsh jab to her right arm that was tied down. Panicked she tried to wiggle her fingers feeling the loss of all senses. Risking the pain in her throat she looked down to see her lifeless arm as she ordered it to move. "What have you done to me?"

Impa jerked back pulling her dagger with her as she grinned, "Nothing damaging. You should just answer the question." She growled again fighting the urge to jump from the chair and rend the woman's limbs from her body. She could do it, she had done it before, however that had been a monster.

"I told you I had nothing to do with it. I was trying to stop it!" She hissed attempting to wrestle free from the witch holding her hair. She wiggled her free arm against the metal cuff holding her to the chair. Nabooru pulled harder doing what she could to keep the prisoner in check. She hoped she didn't rip the woman's hair out. Then she would have some real explaining to do.

"We aren't going to fall for it you know that right?" Nabooru hissed feeling her anger rise. It always happened when she was questioning people. If they didn't answer when she wanted them to she would fume. It had gotten worse when she had become a sage. She tended to heat up the room to desert climate. It worked for her purposes so she let her anger rise.

Already she could feel the air drying up and the temperature rising as Impa picked up a bucket. She watched curiously as Impa dumped some of the water into the prisoners face. The girl looked started for a moment then shook the water off her face a deep shade of blue. "Thats not normal..." Impa finally grumbled.

"What are you trying to do? Drown her?" Nabooru questioned only slightly appalled at the waste of water.

"To an extent." Impa smirked dropping more water on the girl. Her good mood only ruined when the girl was unfazed by the pelleting of the water on her face and in her mouth. Nabooru's anger rose again which paled the girls odd colored face. Grinding her teeth she yanked onces more on the girls hair before letting her free. Her rage fueled her sage powers causing even Impa to step away as the heat inched away from her to fill the cell.

The girl started crying, "Get away from me!"

"Not until you tell us what we want to hear." She hissed. The cell door clinked open a Link walked through with a grimace.

"Whats going on here? I thought I told you to wait for the King. If he finds out we've been questioning her with out him it will look bad on us you know that." The blonde hero paced up to the raging Desert Sage looking down at the terrified girl as she struggled one arm limp in the chair.

"Nabooru we'll get the answers out of her yet don't fret." Impa whispered slinking closer once more as the heat died out from Nabooru's shame. Bucket of water still in hand she looked apologetically at Link. He nodded sadly back.

"I know we're worried about them, but if she knows anything scaring her into silence isn't the way to do it." He muttered looking back at Ruto. The Princess shuffled into the cell her face twisted in annoyance at the lingering heat.

"Where's Darunia?" Ruto asked offhandedly looking around the cell for her dry rocky friend.

"He went to check on the Guards... someone had to keep them from check in." Nabooru answered sheepishly her attention from the tortured girl broken. She turned back to the open door worry on her face. Seeing an opening Leena kicked a leg up into the air her foot connecting with the bucket. Impa dropped the bucket water splashing all over the girl who instantly turned blue. Link jumped back in surprise as the girl slipped free from her bonds her body gleaming just as Ruto's did.

"You waste my time." She growled kicking her chair back and dodging Impa's quick reach for her. Nabooru dived for the woman her hands connecting with her exposed neck. Link drew his sword even as the pair fell to the floor. He watched his twin roll on the floor launching Nabooru into the air with her legs. The desert sage slammed into the stone wall and went silent even as the herione completed her roll crouching ready to attack.

"She's quick," Impa stated seemingly happy at the challenge. She too dived for the girl with more preparation then Nabooru. Her attempt failed just as quickly as the girl lunged in return. The fist of her working warm connecting with Impa's chin. She crashed into Impa's suddenly limp body and pushed it down as she ran straight for Ruto. "Link!" The princess cried out as the girl wrapped her arm around her.

"Take me to my weapons fish bitch." Leena hissed as she lifted Ruto off her feet with the momentum. Standing up strain once more Ruto punched and kicked trying to get free. Unfazed by this Leena turned her wild eyes on him with an insane grin. "You should check on the rock man. He's probably going to lose his mind soon. Those who aren't taken complete at once go slowly and painfully." With that last word of warning he watched the girl sprint out of the room as though Ruto were a bag of feathers.

Link was just about to give chase when he saw a guard fly through the air across in the hall. He frowned couldn't he have gotten lucky? The guard had missed colliding with Leena so surely the girl had escaped with Ruto. Sticking his head out of the cell he chanced a glance in the direction the guard had come from. Leena was ducking around the corner avoiding Darunia as he lifted another guard off his feet. "Brother stop!" he shouted knowing his voice would sooth his friend.

Instantly Darunia's head snapped in his direction. His eyes were wild as he dropped the guard carelessly, the man crying out as his body was jarred by his armor. Wincing Link slipped back into the cell trying not to take Leena's warning to heart. If it was true he had to be careful. He cringed hearing Darunia's maddening stomps. He was running. Darunia only ran when things were bad. Nodding he prepared to run.

The mad rock man stumbled into the cell blindly. Link rushed out slamming the door behind him. "Brother talk if you understand me." He asked watching the wild gorgon turn around slowly. He glared at him with a grin. Frowning he saw that Darunia's arm was covered in a black film. Smoke was clawing at his shoulder attempting to gain more ground on the man's body. The gorgon cackled slamming into the bars.

"You think this prison will hold me?" Link nodded thought he was sure it wouldn't. "You are more the fool. I had thought to keep this one locked up like the others but his body... much to good to waste. Run while you still can hero. I will have you all and kill that bitch myself. How dare she try to stop me." The madness slipping from his eyes Link jumped back when Darunia's clear sane voice rang through the hall. "Run brother run! I won't be able to hold him long."

He winced feeling another loss, even before his friend had fallen. "I will save you." He warning looked beyond the Gorgon as Impa came too flashing into Spirit form taking Nabooru with her. The two lights faded out of existence. No doubt they were seeking safety to regroup in the Chamber of the Sages.

"Go..." His eyes shifted once more, "go before I get my hands on you and rip you limb from limb for your defiance. No one disobeys me. It will bring me pleasure to kill you in body!" He shouted even as Link dashed away. He had Ruto to save first, Darunia had the safety of his life for his host. He had no such promises that Leena would keep Ruto alive.


	5. Chapter 5 The River Captive

Title – Rain

Chapter 5 - The River Captive

Rating - PG-13 (adult themes)

AN – As always thanks to all those Alert+, Faving, Following the story. Means a bunch to me :) Keeps me writing and inspired! Thank you so much.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Legends of Zelda.

{}{}{}{}

"Let me go!" Ruto shrieked again. Leena slapped her roughly across her face with a grimace. The princess glared, nothing on the planet could strike a dent in her pride. Not even the slap the Heroine seemed to think would phase her. Though her regal upbringing was protesting the harsh ground on her tender rear and the heavy ropes holding her down. She tried to kick at the runes surrounding her keeping her from fading out to the Chamber of Sages. On their escape she had not had the concentration for it. Now she lacked the power. How this girl knew how to trap a Sage she wasn't sure but she was worried.

"Oh please shut up. You'll send me mad again." The blonde whined pacing the wooden room restlessly. Ruto's eyes were still wandering the room looking for a way free. She couldn't move beyond the rune circle but she still had a bed stand within reach as well as some of the bed. She doubted she was strong enough to move either in her favor in time. Why could she not be blessed with strength and cunning like Nabooru.

"Send you mad? Aren't you already there?"

She watched mutely as the girl shrieked her face turning red from the effort. She threw her arms up cursing nothing and everything at once for a moment. Then before Ruto could move she pulled her sword free taking a swing at her. Startled she looked at the sword buried in the floor planks, she had missed on purpose but the point was made. Leaning into the rune circle an evil and wild smirk on her face she whispered.

"My dear fish bitch, have you seen a Berserker driven mad by insentient rambling? It would do well for you to shut your trap or I shall pummel you until not even your ground up remains can slop in protest."

For a moment she stayed silent letting Link's female twin pull her sword free from the floor. Listening to the blade sigh into place and the girl's frenzied pace slow she muttered, "My name is Ruto."

"Excuse me?" She growled back.

"My name is Princess Ruto of the Zorans."

"Oh a Princess huh? Think I'll treat you special just because you're a princess?" She hissed scornfully her pacing increasing once more. Ruto blinked finally realizing where they were. She had not been in the building often because it was beneath her but for some reason they were staying in Impa's house.

"Not really, people chose or chose not to respect who I am." She paused for a moment tempted to silence her arrogance in lu of the mad woman but years or her own self-worth could not be stopped. "Most chose to."

Again the sword was freed flying across the air landing with a soft thud into the wall. She watched curiously as the girl bit down violently on her finger. "If I can't scare you into silence I will shut your voice from me!" She cackled smearing her blooded finger on the floor into the rune circle.

"As though that will work. It brings me pleasure to see you frustrated." Ruto scoffed wondering when Link would come to her rescue.

Tirelessly Leena continued to write, biting into her finger more when it would not bleed quick enough. Another bitten finger later Ruto watch the girl whose eyes were wild and skin slick with sweat stand back up admiring her work. "Slob." Ruto snipped waiting to see what rise it would get out of her.

She ignored her in favor of pulling her tossed sword from the wall. In disbelief she watched the girl sheath her sword once more and shuffle to the bed. She dropped face first into the pillow her sword and sheath covering her small form from view. Seconds and minutes Ruto stayed silent before she let out an indignant huff. "Hey, I'm famished, you need to feed me! It's proper prisoner etiquette."

Her captor did not move, instead she let out a loud snort. Had the girl fallen asleep already? Defeated Ruto merely sat and watched, it was beneath her to sleep on the floor.

{}{}{}{}{}

In the Chamber of the Sages Link stood tall and angry on the seal of the Triforce. "Whats going on?" He questioned the oldest Sage trying not to yell. Rauru stood silent for a moment watching Link with his deep eyes. Not for the first time did Link muse at how dark the Sage of Light's eyes were.

"I am not sure..." Was the short deep reply. Link grimaced balling his hands into fists. He was ready to interrupt but Rauru was not done talking. "I feel your presence twice. I feel a dark intent but it isn't directed at the Triforce. We as the Sages are in danger I feel... but why I do not know. Tell me what goes on in the world above."

Link shot Impa a tense glance. She nodded at him seeming unwilling to tell the story herself. "There is a girl, she had the Triforce of Power. She says she is the Hero of Time, to her world- she has a Master sword. Tell me what this means!" He took a step forward in desperation. Rauru's eyes narrowed. Link knew how serious Rauru took his protect of the Triforce. Though it had been shattered through the combined efforts of the Sages it had been restored. However, the links formed by those who had conquered the strengths could not be broken. He was forever bound to the power of courage.

"Just as you passed into Termina it is no doubt this girl passed into our world. She must have come here called by the Goddesses, you must help her." Rauru said flatly. His faith in their goddesses was unyielding and the very order was insulting.

He shook his head refusing. "The Triforce of Power! She can't be a Hero."

"You seem to misunderstand the situation Hero. Just because you have the Triforce of Courage does not mean that she must. Perhaps her enemy is intelligent and her protector courageous?" Rauru said trying to bend this villian into a Hero. Link refused to believe this shaking his head again stepping back. He felt winded, it seemed logical but the girl was violent, insane, and bend on taking the sages down one by one.

Nabooru cleaned her throat trying to get Link's attention. "Look kid, I hate to agree with the fat man but we have no choice. We can pretend to play nice and get what we need. Be a spy, go along with her see if he's right or we're right." He felt the color drain out of his face. The Sages weren't in agreement? Of course not. There were only three at the moment, two of them already had their opinions jaded. Though if they were correct they were only enlightened while Rauru spoke of faith and not experience.

"Well what do you suggest I do." He said feeling his blood roar in his ears. Things were falling apart again, he should not be excited to have to raise his sword again in the name of Hyrule but he was. A new threat, a new reason to fight, a new purpose where he had lost his. He could be more then a glorified guard once more.

"I suggest you pray." Impa said quickly her voice still reaching his ears though her lips had stopped moving.

"Oh yes, pray to the shadows that we catch our prey." Nabooru leered no doubt thinking of the cruel things she could do once she got her hands on Leena.

"Of course Hero, go to the Shadow Temple if she is in search of Sages the Shadow Temple is closest from the Castle. She would go there next." Rauru said his voice unbiased and logical. Link hated him for it. Did he not feel the dread the others felt. Did he not share in Saria, Zelda, and Darunia's growing pain?

With a quick chirp of his Orcarina he was off once more in search of disaster. He was surprised always by the chain of scenery when he teleported. However leaving the Chamber of Sages added on the new dimension of lost time as he stumbled into the Graveyard. He saw the corridor leading into the ground and the Shadow Temple. Pacing lazily to the corridor he slumped against the wall and sat down looking up at the setting sun. It was well after Noon that he was certain but there was still time before night fall.

He didn't have to wait long. Tell tale gathering of fairy light signaled Leena's arrival just moment after his rear had gotten numb. Standing up quickly he did his best to ignore the lost feeling in part of his body as he casual stepped forward.

Leena was instantly on the defense when she realized she wasn't alone. He eyed the girl curiously, she looked ragged and near dead on her feet. Bags under her eyes as well as blood shot eyes to contrast her washed out skin. She jumped back pulling her shield free, "I won't give the mouthy one back."

"She has a name," he said a bit more tartly then he liked but he raised his arms up attempting to convey his passiveness.

"Oh of course the lady Princess Ruto of the Zora's does. It's all royalty care about, spouting off their titles and rank. Do you think I care?" She spat her hand reaching for her sheathed sword hilt. He wiggled his hands in defense of his peaceful state.

"Goddesses know I don't. It's hard enough convincing Zelda not to strap me up in that butter the guards call armor. I'll take my shield over their tin suits." He tried to joke back. This seemed to work. She relaxed just a hair. Her head flicked for a moment as she seemed to weigh his sincerity.

"Does your Mistress make you sit at the table with her. Oh gaze upon my guard, isn't she lovely? She can kill a man with her bare hands." She hissed back her hand wrapped around her sword hilt as her stance fidgeted grass shifting between her feet. She was still too antsy for his liking but he could sense a small bond forming for their distaste in royal etiquette.

"Better yet, She makes me join her on her royal processions through the city." He chanced a weak grin at her as he dropped his hands stepping back. She liked him putting distance between them as her tense bouncy stance slowed just a bit. Her face was still tight with stress but he could see her exhaustion was in his favor. She was less willing to fight against him.

"He makes me put on court finery then expects me to be able to properly demonstrate sword stances. What a fool. Does he not understand the fine art of sword fighting? One can not properly fight in a skirt! The nerve." She growled throwing her shield to the grass in anger.

"Really?" He said shocked. A man asking a woman to sword fight was insane in itself. The fact that her royal did exactly what Zelda did, but asked her to do such things in a skirt! The man had no decency. Most of those moves would leave someone in a skirt exposed for the world to see.

"Yes. Though never in proper company." He could not help himself. He laughed. So her royal was a look don't touch pervert. She really must be a Zoran not to understand what that meant. Perhaps she was just appalled at the fight she had to make with skirts and proper stances. "What's so funny?" She sniped her hand still wrapped around her sword hilt.

He bowed quickly, "I'm sorry, I was thinking cruel things of your royal."

"Excuse me?" He winced, that reply had been to terse. Seems though she loathed his treatment of her they were still friends. Much like he and Zelda. Perhaps they were more similar then he was willing to admit. He's have to eat his boot if Rauru was correct.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me. Any man asking a woman to demonstrate sword play in a skirt is an indecent man." He paused for a moment trying quickly to think of something to reform the small truce. "Look at me. I slipped into formal tongue. Zelda isn't around I can talk however I like."

Finally her hand slipped from her sword. "I'm afraid I always speak this formal. I was trained to, though when you rouse my rage the words are beyond me." He tilted his head for a moment contemplating her words. Rouse her rage? She made it sound as though her rage were a separate entity. Ganon had had lots of rage, never once did he consider it a different thing. He had always fully embraced his anger and passion, it had been the root of his Power.

"The Triforce of Power." he whispered. She nodded slowly, defeated it seemed. Perhaps she wanted to be a hero just as much as he did. "Of all three why did you get that one?"

She looked at him and he suddenly saw the girl without all the power that had coarse through her at all times when he had seen her before. She was a small thing wrapped up in armor too heavy for her, a hat that hid her pretty hair, and clothing that tore away any beauty she might have. She was a girl forced to be a man fighting to save the world. What more could the Goddess give her other then the sheer power she had to channel to complete the task.

"I ask myself that every day." She sighed stumbling back. He reached out to catch her as she passed out on her feet. She was so light in his arms as he gently set her on the grass. He gathered up her fallen weapon and shield considering how best he could move her to a safe place. Impa's place was nearest so he set his thoughts on that as he put her sword up in her scabbard and rigged her shield to his belt.

Picking up her small body once more weighted down by the chain mail he did his best to not wake her. Though as he jumped down to the ground level he was almost positive anything short of throwing her into a rock wall would not have woken her. He walked as fast as he could through the graveyard hoping to beat the sun that was near the horizon. If he had to worry about fighting ghosts things would be tricky. Breathing a sigh of relief as he passed the shack the new Caretaker slept in he slowed his pace entering the village at a lazy walk.

He nodded his head at familiar faces as the lamps came on for the night. Chicken were clucking their final protests as they retreated to the coops for the night. Link was surprised at the disapproving looks he received from the woman of the village as he approached Impa's house. He was also confused by the shady winks he got from less savory looking men. Turning the nob as he shifted Leena's body with respect befitting a potato sack he entered the building surprised to see a bored Ruto sitting on the floor.

"Ru!"

"Link!" He kicked the door shut behind him wishing to rush to her side but Leena's distracting weigh stopped him. Ruto however had no such reservations jumping up. She waved excitedly at him for only a moment as her eyes settled on the sleeping heroine. "Why did you bring her?"

He nodded in understanding. "We have to play nice. Orders from the Sage of Light... is that blood?" He frowned seeing the smears of runes and blood. Someone had been spiteful, he wasn't to good with runes but he knew enough from his magical studies. The runes were binding the spirit or person in question as well as silence them from the rune writer.

"She was talking about you." He said flatly, he had gotten caught up with Rauru's goal he hadn't thought to ask for Ruto's return. It was good he had not, no doubt that would have ruined the meeting all together if he had demanded her return.

"Who else would that looney peasant be talking about?"

"She's asleep. I can't hold her all night," he considered asking her for help but remembered the runes, "how does a girl get ready for bed? I usually just sleep where I fall." He admitted shifting closer to the bed.

Ruto blinked at him for a moment. "Are you serious?"

"She's not a man. I can stand the stiff muscles from sleeping in my armor, I doubt that it would be good for her."

"And you care why?" Ruto crossed her arms indignantly her fins waving the air.

"Remember? We have to play nice. Treat her like a friend until we find out exactly what she's doing. I don't even know who she's chasing. And if we keep her in our sights we won't lose anymore Sages."

Ruto sighed, "Fine, take off her clothes. I'm sure Impa has a sleeping gown around here somewhere. At least once, no doubt that woman never changes."

"Take off her clothes?" He muttered his mind recalling her slender figure.

"Yes. All that armor you say will hurt her must come off." Ruto was tapping her foot now, she was in full princess mode, not even willing to put up with him. When she was like this she was insufferable. The 'peasant' must have irritated her a great deal.

He nodded quietly setting her down on the side of the bed as though she were a child. Doing his best to remove her belts he shifted her cataonic body about. She weighted nothing at all, he had pushed such heavy boulders that all his effort was in not shifting her too roughly. He did not want to wake her because he was tossing her about as though she were a pebble. Her sword hitting the floor boards with a loud thud he reached for the hem of her tunic his palms growing sweaty. He had never undressed a woman before, alive or dead- let alone sleeping. It was a terrifying and interesting experience.

What if Leena woke up as he was doing this? She would attempt to gut him for sure. Lifting the tunic over her head he took her hat off as well, her golden locks snaking out into the ponytail. He lifted the chain mail careful not to pinch her skin or catch her hair. He stared for a moment at her simple white tunic hiding her bare flesh from him. Instead of tackling that he laid her back reaching for her feet.

"So how did you knock her out?" Ruto said far to gleefully.

"I didn't, she fell right over asleep." He stated taking his time removing her boots. He was dreading seeing her nude. What would happen when he did, let alone all the naked body parts he would have to touch to get clothing back on her.

"She doesn't sleep much that one. She snored only for a bit before she started screaming." Ruto answered annoyed. Ruto didn't like noisy people though she had no problem screaming for help when she needed it. Not that he blamed her, screaming people were annoying. He knew from experience. No one liked them, but instinct and fear made them never shut up.

Putting off her blue pants he decided at the sight of her white panties he had seen enough. She was as undressed as she was getting and close enough to ready for bed he could manage. He shifted her body into the bed and pulled the sheets free enough to wrap her in them. Turning to Ruto he let out a relieved sigh. "Well lets get you out of that." He suggested reading the runes more closely. He frowned as he read the half Ruto had blocked.

"Well. Get to it." She sighed, she must have been bored of the same dull and boring scenery. Ruto was very fish like, being unable to move put her in an ill state.

"I can't." He admitted frowning. She let out an exasperated sigh. "She's the only one who can open or closer the circle. Only food gets through that shield. She wants to protect you..." He couldn't believe it Rauru was right! She had written a hasty but serious rune circle. All the runes he could understand pointed to safety and protection. Even though she had laced it in blood and shielded her ears from Ruto's voice. If Ruto were ever truly in danger her voice would reach her no matter where she was.

"Or make this my prison." She added scornfully. Link agreed with her to ease her distress. He knew the fear Ruto was feeling right now. Away from water in a wooden house confined to only enough ground to sleep on. She was going to go mad waiting but Link knew she would be protected.

"I could free you... my blood is strong enough to fight hers. But I don't know what all the runes do. I'll have to study it before I can even try. I could ruin this that not even she could free you." He admitted circling the rune his legs bumping into the nightstand as he tried to read and absorb it all.

"You'll try won't you?"

"You know I will," He smiled at her turning for only a moment to look at the sleeping heroine, "but until then we have to play nice."


	6. Chapter 6 How to break a Rockman

Title – Rain

Chapter 6 – How to break a Rockman.

Rating - M (adult themes)

AN – As always thanks to all those Alert+, Faving, Following the story. Means a bunch to me :) Keeps me writing and inspired! Thanks a bunch! Btw, just a warning the story is about to get a whole lot darker before it looks up, typical of Link's stories though hah.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Legends of Zelda.

{}{}{}{}

Link lay awake as Ruto's soft murmurers and Leena's soft but insistent snorts filled the room. He couldn't sleep in Impa's house. The Sage was far to stuffy for him to feel relaxed in her home though the girls seemed to be driven by exhaustion. He however was not so lucky. The prospected the fight was on again left him wired and ready to face a rogue monster plowing through the door. If fate would deem him worthy.

"Maybe I should go to the graveyard..." He muttered to himself looking at the moon through the window. He was feeling rusty with all this running around and no slaying. In fact he had been running more then anything else. He had run from Saria, he had dodged the fight in Zelda's room, had even ran from Darunia, he had no clue if he was still locked in his cell. He was dreading to go back and check. The Royal Family had already been moved to a new location until they were positive the castle could be secured once more.

"Mi'Lord..." Leena's small whisper broke his thoughts. He turned to the ghostly blonde as she shuffled out of her bed. She effortlessly dodged Ruto on the floor. Kneeling to the floor she pressed her pale hands onto his make shift bed. He looked at those small hands bleached white by the moon against his hay filled pillow. The cloth was a dirty mud color but her innocent touch against the sack made him look at her sleep filled eyes.

"Yes?"

She rubbed one hand into her eyes looking around for a moment as though she didn't know where she was. "Can I sit with you?" He nodded mutely wondering if she still thought she was dreaming. He watched mesmerized as her pale leg bent more. Her knees touched the floor with a near soundless thud as she shuffled closer. Pressing his back to the wall where he had placed his 'bed' he gave her more space on the pillow. He gulped for a moment feeling as though her pale form had invaded the safety of his bed.

She finally sat her rear down shifting closer to him. He had sat with Zelda often in the palace when they were alone. In places like the library where she would shift their chairs closer and rest her head on his shoulders. But he wasn't use to the full body contact Leena seemed privy to with her royal. She wrapped one arm around his neck the other resting on his chest as she pressed her body to his side. Content with her closeness she rested her head on his chest the tip of her head tucked under his chin. "Mi'lord..." She whispered again a yawn ripping through her words, "I'm pleased to see you are well."

He gave a grunt of acknowledgment hoping to draw any knowledge she might tell him in her sleepy state out. "I have worried so... I had a nightmare again..."

Feeling it best to speak now he muttered, "What about?"

"When I failed you... I am so sorry." She whined. He heard the tale tell signs of a sniffle. She was starting to cry.

"I forgive you." He offered unsure if her lord really would have. She clung to him tighter a sob slipping from her lips her legs slipping around one of his. Her pleading hug caused him to frown. He didn't like how her tears where making him uncomfortable, let alone her pioneering touches on his body.

She pulled her arm free from his neck using it to proper herself up. She looked at him her tear filled eyes darkened as she shielded her face from the moon. "As you always say. I am sorry I have failed you and I am sorry that I can not love you. I give you the penitence of my body for my wrong against you." Link blinked in shock. Her words were rehearsed. She was reliving a memory and what he had said must have fit into the memory. She was leaning in to kiss him that much was obvious as she pressed her lips to his.

What could she have done to her lord where she felt giving up herself to him as a slave was even close to acceptable? What kind of kingdom was that man part of? His mind raced with these questions as she pulled away for a moment only to press her lips once more to his stained with tears. He shifted touching her face with his hands trying to wipe away her tears with his thumbs.

A soft vibration made itself known to him. His body was enjoying this for some reason. He tried to analyze it even as they broke apart for only a moment. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed her pale hand glowing. No doubt if he took off his gauntlets he would see a similar light, he had not noticed the dull calling of their Triforces often. Seems closeness was the key for that. Savoring in the pleasant feel of the call he deepened the kiss slipping his tongue through her parted lips.

The feeling only lasted for a moment. His eyes just slipping shut enjoying the alien warmth and what a tongue felt like pressed against his own when she pushed away. She hit floor the sound cushioned by his pathetic pillow with shock on her face. He could see the sleepiness still there but she was quickly fighting through it. Her mind was speeding up recalling things and he saw realization then angry cross her features. "You tricked me."

His legs mourning the separation from her body he shifted away from her. "I don't think so. You came on to me."

"You didn't do anything to wake me- that's tricking me." She growled quickly shifting to her knees her hands spread on the pillow reach to launch her at him. He was not ready not willing to get into a fight with her and the power he knew she wielded.

"Can you blame a man for not pushing off a woman? It not polite to treat women like that and I would have woke you if you tried to take my pants off." He snapped softly flicking his head in Ruto's direction attempting to give her a hint.

She turned her head for a moment looking at the pale blue creature sleeping near them. Her eyes narrowed as she looked back at him, "You haven't tried to free her."

"You're protecting her, why would I?" He lied. He had studied long and hard committing the runes he didn't know to memory. He was waiting for the chance to sneak away to the library and find out the critical competent before he dared try.

This seemed to please her as she relaxed a bit. He watched with primal delight as she raised to one foot to prop her arm on her knee as she thought. He stared at the offered flesh and view of her scant clothing. "Well, perhaps you aren't as dumb as you let on." She muttered before quickly standing up. "Lets go."

"What? Go where?" He said breaking from the trance.

"To find the other Sages of course, we must protect them from Magaron." She insisted standing up her eyes darting around the room for her armor and weapons.

"They are safe. They are in the Chamber of Sages. No one can reach them there until they want them to." He stood up reaching for his sword and shield not protesting her at all. Ruto would be safe, they could return quickly if they needed to. He wanted a fight and he wanted it now.

"If you insist you know more of here then I do. You must educate me since your King failed to." She grumbled as she found her clothing and began to get dressed. In minutes he was looking at his slightly shorter twin no longer a ghostly beauty.

He watched her wordlessly remove a pouch he had seen her eatting from. She quietly paced to Ruto in her rune circle and slipped the bag in. Comforted with the thought she would not starve to death the sense of urgency to finish and return eased slightly.

"Lets go then. I'm sure Epona can hold us both." He said sourly thinking of the tight saddle space. She nodded heading towards the door all delicateness gone. He was almost positive she was channeling some of her power now even as she casually walked with him through the sleeping village.

He played the melody that brought Epona to him. He eyed his mount lovingly as he patted her side. For a moment he almost mounted out of habit but turned to Leena. "You first."

"I can hold on just fine I'm not a child." She growled pointing at the saddle. He nodded realizing what she said was true, when she was running on her power she seemed to care very little for court words and preferred to be simple. He mounted looking down at her for a moment. Again she looked so tiny and weak compared to what she was destined to face but wordlessly she mounted.

He felt her small hands wrap around his strong waist and he nearly melted. It was like his private strolls with Zelda. Her soft figure pressing into his back, except she always rode side saddle. He felt just the faintest hint of her breasts on his back and her thighs warm against his rear. Nodding to himself he chuckled the awkwardness of his body away, "So what do you want to know?"

"You said the door had already been opened, the Triforce shattered, and your sages reawakened. Yes?" He nodded again as her hands relaxed as they were not yet moving. It brought a small bit of comfort to him. He had to get use to her quickly. All her mannerisms were that of a man but her female body was distracting him. "Then I should pray for guidance. I must know what he is after here if not the Triforce."

"I know the perfect place. We ride there, it's to close to the castle and to soon to be safe teleporting." He said thinking that perhaps teleporting was going to be out of the question soon. If anymore sages fell his whereabouts would be too easy to track.

"As you wish." She sighed her grip tightening once more as she leaned back. She was keeping their bodies as close as possible without making the journey uncomfortable. She had done this before, and before he could stop his mind he wondered if it was with her Lord.

{}{}{}{}{}

Together they walked into the Temple of Time the mystic voices filling their ears. She looked up in awe at the open doors and the light beyond. "You have... how long ago?" She questioned.

"Nearly nine years now." He answered rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. The memory of all the pain being his fault always humbled him.

"Nearly nine years? Are you mad, you must have been a child!" She gasped looking back at him. He refused to meet her eyes instead staring at the marble floors. "You did. Sweet merciful Goddesses... You had no sages to warn you of course! Recently reawakened sages... there were not enough to sound the alarm let alone protect the Triforce." She closed the space between them wrapping him in a hug.

He felt his shame consume him. She had to know what he was feeling. To know that he was the one that had saved the world but had nearly doomed it in the first place. In fact even as he thought these things he recalled that she was suffering similarly at this very moment. Trying to stop the very person who had destroyed her own home from destroying his. His arms snaked around her slim waist holding her tightly.

He did not cry but he felt the old pain filling him once more but held safety at bay by her hug. In this way he had a moment to look at it and try to come more to terms with his actions in a way he had not before. He had someone who knew exactly what he felt and could say she knew his pain and it wasn't a lie.

So absorb by her hug he was suddenly surprised when she slung him across the room like he was a rage doll. He tumbled to the floor sliding across the marble with a shriek as his shield protested the movement. He was ready to fight when he looked up and saw her sliding across the floor in a similar manner. Darunia was looking between the two of them as though he was deciding who was worth his time.

He jumped onto his feet watching as Leena too was preparing to fight. She was already scrambling to her knees reaching for her sword with one hand. His eyes darted back to Darunia who was charging towards him madness in his eyes and most of his head and neck covered in the inky substance. Bracing for impact he put his shield before him as the tons of rock man slammed into him.

He let out a howl as he was lifted off his feet again and promptly sandwiched between the wall. "Link." His adopted brother's voice grunted to him. "Keep yourselves safe, he needs you both. Keep her safe first, she is the-" His voice stopped as the madness consumed him once more. He pulled Link forward once more by his shield slamming him back into the wall.

He felt dizzy now as his head bounced off the wall a second time. His eyes swayed left and right as he tried to focus. He could see Leena rushing towards them sword drawn anger burning in her eyes. "I will end you." She shrieked giving little warning as she suddenly jumped. He stumbled away as he was suddenly let loose. Squinting in Daruina's direction he saw Leena standing on the Goron's shoulders her sword keeping her there buried into a shoulder.

"So you think Leena. You failed once you will fail again and I will have you yet. Your Lord can not save you." Darunia's possessed voice cackled as he raised his arms taking her by the ankles. "What a sweet body you have blessed me with, another mistake." He warned. Link shook his head trying to get his body under his command once more as he watched his friend pull on Leena's feet. She fell backwards off Darunia's body still held by her feet. She was screaming now as she tried to gain a hold on something.

He cringed seeing her sword so close to her legs. Darunia seemed to have thought the same thing as he swung the girl by one leg around his body to hang in front of him. He laughed shaking her by her ankle watching her flail. She seemed to click into a new level of rage as she shrieked. "I'll kill you! Praise them with your blood! Dance on your corpse! I will end you!"

Just as Link was steadying himself to take part in the fight once more he heard Darunia utter, "You bore me." He gave out a startled gasp as Darunia flung her into the air behind him carelessly. With a loud crack she landed hands first into the marble. To this he winced hoping she wasn't dead. Though her unmoving body promised just that.

Link readied his stance to fight the Goron as his possessed friend charged towards him. He frowned focusing on Darunia instead of Leena's still form. He tried to tense his knees without locking them. He had made that mistake a few times and his body still ached from the memory. He was hoping dearly that while whoever was in possession of Darunia they were still experimenting with his body and not fully aware of what it could and could not do. He followed his instincts dropping his shield at the last moment using the momentum to launch the goron into the air.  
He smirked hearing Darunia scream as the goron flew briefly through the air crashing into the floor. No doubt the marble would be damaged and need to be replaced. He turned quickly reaching into his magic pouch. Rushing towards his fallen friend before he had time to recover he again used momentum into his favor.

He clinched his teeth knowing his body would hate the stress he was about to put it under. Spinning in his full out run he pulled on the Megaton's Hammer free from his pouch. Instantly the weight over took him but already in motion and he corrected his body. He let out a cry of anguish for his friend as he slammed the hammer into one of Darunia's knees. He would recover, all Sages did in time. But time was what he needed to get away with Leena to safety. They would have to find another place to pray for answers. He was almost positive one of the Fairy Fountains would yield some information. His mind was already working on forgetting the crunching sound of Darunia's shattered stone knee.

He grunting putting the hammer back in place as Darunia's weeping filled the room the hymn silencing in it's wake. "Brother the pain. He sleeps from the pain. Thank you." Realizing he had moments of lucidity from Darunia he closed his pouch with a mournful smile.

"I'm sorry for hurting you."

His friend put up his hand with a wince between sobs. "Already forgotten. You must hurry, save us. Take her and save us only you can do it." He gestured to the sword in his shoulder as he laid down to ease his pain.

Nodding Link carefully wrapped his hands around the handle feeling the oddness of the cloned Master Sword. It was the same and yet not. It resonated to a different tune some how that made it feel unnatural for him to hold where as his sword was like another part of his body. Even as he quickly but carefully pulled it free from Darunia's shoulder he felt the protest to him commanding it.

"Tell me what you know, have you figured out anything?" Link questioned wanting desperately to drop the sword and leave it be, but he could not. It was passive when he did not use it to fight, but now as he had made it do something it was angry with him. He could feel it.

"Come closer it is hard to breath Brother." Without thinking Link leaned forward kneeling just a bit. Instantly Darunia's hand shot up wrapping around Link's neck. The sheer size of the Goron's hand and the pressure he was putting on him caused Link to gasp. He dropped the sword his hands wrapping around the rock fingers holding the air from his lungs. He had been foolish and now he was going to die.

He let out another gasp trying to get air into his burning lungs the grip tightening threatening to crush his wind pipe. He was jarred back suddenly as a loud crack sounded through the room and the voices began to sing once more. "Don't get that close again." Leena's voice croaked. He looked up stumbling back his vision still dancing. She was sitting on the floor only for a moment before she slumped back with a groan. He saw one of her arms flop into the air covering her face as she groaned some more her pain oddly not joined by Darunia.

He looked down and saw that the Goron was staring hatefully at Leena. Deciding it was best to leave he grabbed the protesting sword and saw her shield laying several feet away. He smirked, clever girl to use her shield against the rock man to save him. He wondered if there was a dent in the shield or even a chip in Darunia's arm from the collision. He wanted to thank her but she was otherwise useless at the moment and did not quiet deserve the praise at that second. He was almost positive she had a broken ankle as roughly as Darunia had shaken her before.

He ignored the possessed man's glare as it turned on him. "I'll end you both once I am done using you. You will pay for defying me." He looked away unable to cope with his friend's angry stare. He knew it wasn't truly Darunia there but he didn't like seeing that gaze turned on him regardless. The face doing it meant too much to him.

"Come on sit up." He grunted as he knelt over Leena. She was biting her lip her eyes filled with tears. He nodded helping her up as he rubbed her back soothingly. He slipped her sword back in it's sheath as he continued to comfort her. "Here we need to go, I know where we can get help." He was careful to say nothing important as he put her shield on it's hooks. She looked relatively undamaged but he was starting to catch the warning signs of a black out on her part. She was growing nearly ashen again and the scratches on her face warned of bruises to come.

With a grunt he lifted her up his body already cranky from the sudden over exertion. He hadn't wrestled with an adult Goron in ages.


	7. Chapter 7 Give an inch, lose a mile

Title – Rain

Chapter 7 – Give an inch, lose a mile.

Rating - M (adult themes)

AN – Been trying to keep some sort of pace up. Sorry if the updates are slow, but i'm trying. Thank you again to all those watching, faving this story, or faving me. Means a lot! /bow

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Legends of Zelda.

{}{}{}{}

Link helped Leena hobble into the Fairy Fountain. He didn't trust Darunia to stay immobile for long, so he hadn't waited. Every step he took she winced or cringed fighting the pain of her damaged foot. He had carried her as much as he could, but anything caused her pain and she insisted hopping about was the least painful.

The place was angelic, the magical lights keeping the place visible in the dim light. He could see the raised dais where the great fairy was sleeping. She would wake up shortly, he mused as they got closer. Leena held on to him tighter when the pain increased. That much he could tell when her hand clinging to his tunic pulled roughly. She was truly gifted by the goddesses to put up with such pain.

He sat her down on the Triforce emblem pulling his Orcarina free, but she interrupted him. He stopped as she sang, her voice trembling from her pain, but the familiar lullaby falling from her lips like water. She had a pretty singing voice, why she was using it now though left him confused. She had an ocarina why not use it?

He looked down at her hands that were still trembling as she tried to hold herself up. She must have been in too much pain to handle her ocarina and far too impatient for him to use his. How her singing would bring about the fairy he wasn't sure, but it did. Her giggling echoed off the walls as she floated into the air growing before their eyes.

"Well well well, it's been so long since someone called me for a personal visit." The Great Fairy giggled. Link blinked curious as to why the fairy was speaking differently.

"Help me please." Leena whined, her arms trembling wildly as she fought to sit up. Link watched as she collapsed the fairy swooping down to catch her head from cracking on the dais. He watched curiously as the fairy looked over her body frowning.

"Hm, whats this one been up to? Broken ankle, fractured arms, pulled muscles everywhere, and a concussion. Tsk tsk." The fairy chuckled as she turned her floating body downwards. She planted a soft kiss on Leena's forehead gently resting her head on the dais as she floated back. He saw a small sparkle of healing light. Leena's eyes fluttered shut as her body accepted the magic.

The Fairy's large eyes turned to Link her work done. "How odd... there are two of you." She commented a hand coming up to her mouth as she seemed lost in thought. He nodded, "She's come to save Hyrule, she is chasing after Magaron. He tried to use the Triforce in their world to grant himself a wish."

The Great Fairy glared at Link, though he was positive her anger wasn't at him. "Silence. Take the girl and run. You have no idea what danger you are in. Pray for divine assistance. You will need it Hero." He wanted to ask more, but the fairy twirled into the air shrinking to nothing once more. Dreading her sudden depart after such an unusual entrance he picked up Leena with less care knowing she had been healed.

Turning towards the entrance he waited a moment to see if something would barge in. He wasn't ready for another fight just yet. She groaned in his arms her tired eyes looking up at him. "Mi'Lord..."

"Shhh." He urged her squinting into the darkness. Would Darunia appear and attack them once more? Could he heal so soon? How powerful was the thing controlling him? So many questions ran through his mind as his took a tentative step forward. If even the Great Fairies feared this man how would he defeat him?

The farther he paced from the fountain the darker it got. It had never bothered him before when he had to pass through the darkness between the outside and the cave. He felt Leena's small hand clutch at his tunic. "Mi'Lord fear not I am with you."

He nodded to her not the least bit reassured. She had seem to loose herself again. Feeling the ground turn to rough rock he knew he was beyond the safety of the fountain. Clutching her closer still he took a gulp feeling his infinite bravery urge him on. Even if Darunia reached out of the darkness to take them he would face it. It was what he did, why he was the Hero.

"Leena, if I need you to fight can you?" He felt her grip loosen and knew instantly it was not the right question to ask her. She wiggled out of his grip and effortlessly stood by his side. He turned to her seeing her in the fading reflections of the fairy fountain light and frowned. Her face was set into a grimace and while her eyes were not filled with insanity she looked hardened.

"Not a problem Mi'Lord." She whispered looking into the shadows darkly. He nodded saddened that while she was aware, she was still lost in her mind. Perhaps she would be of no use to him. She had done little good during the fight with Darunia. She had saved him twice, but she took more damage then anything else. No doubt were she anyone else she would have been dead.

Nodding together they walked into the tunnel. He felt the darkness stretch on though perhaps it was his dread that made it longer. Leena by his side offered him no comfort though he no longer feared she would run him through. "Mi'Lord... would you like that I hold your hand?" Her words sounded tense and strained. He wondered more about their relationship.

"If it pleases you." He answered back not wanting to fight with her. He would rather her keep her illusion going then have to stop in the darkness.

"You know it does not. I am at your behest." He ignored the comment hoping that that would be enough to satisfy her memory. She stayed silent still following him. He could see the light of the moon welcoming him towards the exit. To this he smiled thinking of where he could take them to safely. Ruto was still in the village. That he would have to correct in due time, but for now he hoped the runes would keep her safe.

"Do you know a safe place?" He muttered softly hoping no one was listening in. Ganon had always had a habit of being step ahead, he hoped Magaron was not as lucky. She nodded leaning in. He could feel puffs of her breath in his ear as she whispered. "My home you fool." He closed his eyes to fight the urge to argue with her. How she could flip flop so quickly he didn't understand. Nor was he sure she still thought he was her Lord.

"Lead the way then." He insisted pointing to Epona who stood waiting patiently for them. He watched her mount his horse without care turning her empty eyes on him. He felt like Zelda was looking down at him as though he were a peasant. Her eyes were aware, but unfeeling as she flicked her head indicting he should mount.

He mounted with a grunt. He savored the feeling of his strong arms encircling her small form. It was a delicious sensation he had not bothered to feel before. Not that he had ever had a woman wrapped in his arms as much as her. She was worse then Zelda, fainting and hurting herself like she thought she was invincible. He liked it. He was always was proud of protecting things. His friends, Saria, even Leena. Thought not her personally, just the constant supervision was nice. It gave him real purpose. Protecting Zelda after Ganon was just show.

He was surprised by her sudden shout urging Epona on. The jerk startled him leaving him to wrap his arms around her tighter. Suddenly the prospect of only have her small body to hang on to for the ride worried him.

{}{}{}{}{}

At a gallop several days later Link had fallen into a habit of supporting Leena's posture as she rode Epona lazily down the river. He had taken to discreetly leaning in to smell her hair never so close to a woman to do so before. Though he admitted to himself he had taken many liberties Leena offered him. She was unlike any woman he had met. When they would rest to eat she would drink from her water flask before throwing it to him for a drink. When he traveled with Zelda she brought cups.

When Leena stopped to bathe he would watch her inky Zoran form naked in the river. She was exactly like her pale self, save tinted blue. He would often lick his lips itching to make advances suited only for the marriage bed. She would catch him watching too and seemed not to care. This only encouraged his viewing. Though she showed no such interest in him and his baths.

He attempted to get her to rest on the slow trip to their destination, but she would have none of it. He could see even her constant call on her power slipping. Her limbs did not respond as quickly. Her eyes were always blood shot and often she broke out into cold sweats. He even recalled waking her up as she attempted to steer Epona into the river. She even had supported him when he had fallen asleep on her in the middle of the night. He was startled by Epona's tireless pace and he would be sure to ask Malon about it later.

Despite the taxing situation and Leena's distracted insomnia he learned a great many things. Leena had a sister who she thought the world of. She also had a Lord and Master who thought the world of her and for whatever reason she was in debt to. Though he knew how much from her sleep deprived rambles she had not personally told him so or why.

She had also told him her Kingdom was currently locked in a war over who should be the reigning monarch. Her Lord was staking claim as the only living male heir while his reigning Aunt fought to keep the throne against inheritance claims. She had informed him that said Aunt had been nice until she had fallen under Magaron's control. Thus defeating him would solve her problem and end the war. Or one of the nobles had to die, and even then she was still faced with Magaron's plans.

He was detailing his adventures in Termina when they finally entered Lake Hyrule's domain. "Home sweet home." She sighed. He tightened his grip her as he felt her tilt to the right. He didn't want her to fall off the horse.

"You live in Lake Hyrule? Where?" He questioned as slipped off Epona and reached up to help her down. In protest she slipped off the other side. He blinked at the empty air for a moment. If they were 'safe' by her standards, why was she still being insistent to stand alone. Everyone woman he had traveled with save Impa willing accepted his assistance dismounting. Impa did not accept his help out of pride, with Leena it was out of defiance. That much he was certain as she began to unsaddle Epona.

He took off a bag himself quickly rounding his mount to glare at Leena. "Are you going to answer me?" She shook her head toss the bag over her shoulder as she headed for the water. He looked about for a moment at the mad scientist's lab curious as to why they did not just stay there. Where was she taking them? "Just a second." He insisted looking into his pouch for his Zoran tunic. He couldn't follow her into the water without it. She turned around her eyes blank and critical as she stared at him. He ignored her stare, pulling off his tunic. It was a quick enough change as he swapped his cap as well. He felt the small magic over take him that would keep him safe and alive under water.

Nodding to her he followed her. The silence was annoying as the birds chirped at them over head. As their boots shifted about in the grass he wondered why she was so silent now. She had called the lake home several times over their travel and it left him wondering where at the lake was home. He hadn't approached the subject worried about her fragile state of mind from the exhaustion. Her feet sloshing into the water brought him to attention as he realized he had to start swimming.

He was surprised even more as they descended, instead of just swimming across to somewhere. He followed her retreating figure as it changed colors in the water. He had asked her several times why she turned into a Zoran in water, but she never answered him. Often going into fits of silent and in one case attempted to hit him with her shield in her rage.

Walking to the bottom of the lack bed they finally reached the base of the water temple. Watching expectantly, she raised her hand that began to glow with a blue hue. The gate popped open with a groan the gem he often struck with his bow and arrows changing colors. She signaled with her head to the open gaping hole. Nodding he followed her in ready to fight anything that might be waiting inside.

She climbed up the ledge her eyes gleaming for the first time with happiness. Lifting his own body out of the water he watched her dashed forward to the open tunnel. She stopped sharply her head looking about wildly. He frowned so this was her home? He wondered what it looked like in her world. "Figures." She grumbled throwing the saddle bag down to the bricks. He opened his mouth to question her, but she dropped to the floor putting her head on the leather bag. He watched her eyes slip shut and knew that she was out cold.

With a sigh he paced over to her sitting down beside her. He could hear the faint drips of water in the distances of the abandoned temple. He could even hear the rattling and hissing of the monsters that had taken up residence there. Glancing down at her fishy features he was startled at how old she looked. Her eyes were swollen from her exhaustion a permanent frown marring her features. Her inky black hair poked out of her cap.

No doubt she was uncomfortable, but she must have just given up. She must have been expecting so much more to have made the relentlessly trip worth it. And how Epona had run with as much determination he wondered if perhaps she had used her powers on Epona. The Fairy had spoken of divine assistance, but the goddesses had never helped him before why should they now? He had only used their forgotten tools and toys to keep the world safe. Why would they dare intervene now?

Shifting against the stone floor some he closed his eyes pressing his hands together. If couldn't hurt to pray to them now? At most they would do nothing which is what they had always done. With his thigh pressed against one of her shoulders he concentrated in pray keeping his ears open for any attacks though he was safe from Darunia he was sure. No matter the Sage's health Darunia had never been able to enter the water temple, the water and the sacred grounds were too much for even his body to handle. She had picked their hiding spot well. Perhaps he would be able to contact the other sages now.

{}{}{}{}{}

Leena slept for three days straight which startled Link. He had come and gone several times to eat, sleep, and hunt. Each time he left worrying for her safety and would find on his return she had not moved. He had been surprised originally to watch her dry out and change back. And over that time he admired the color as it returned to her face, the health tan signaling she was well.

He did occasionally move her knowing her body would protest the stillness for so long. He took those quiet moments to run his hands down her legs bending each leg carefully making sure the muscles were used. He did the same for her arms surprised at how limber she was in her sleep compared to her strict form while awake. He could do nothing to save her back and hips without compromising his sense of propriety, but he tried.

It had been another moment of embarrassment as he man handled her body out of her tunic. He peeled off the layers of her chain mail hoping that it would be an improvement in her sleep without the weight. It was an improvement for her no doubt, but left him testing his resolve of a gentleman. He could see her often hidden form more clearly. He found his time checking on her separated by greater times spans if only to save his sanity and dignity.

In the middle of the night when he was laying with his back to the wall next to her ready to nod off to sleep himself she sat up suddenly. She looked about wildly her hands snapping to her neck already massaging the stiff muscles. "Good Evening." he muttered with a yawn. She nodded to him looking beyond the tunnel where she had crashed.

"This isn't my home." She sighed softly.

"I figured that when you didn't get to far from the door." He reached a hand over to help her work the kinks out of her neck. It was more out of habit his hands already accustomed to touching her. The habit was reenforced from when he had traveled with Zelda, she had asked this of him many times. Her hands slipped off her neck as she worked other parts of her body. With his free hand he urged her to move her back to him.

"If you could see my home you would know this was a severe disappointment. How dare your people let the Water Temple fall into disservice. The Goddesses must be angry with you." She snipped turning away as he put both hands to work on her shoulders and neck.

"Don't blame me. Blame the Zora's Domain. They are the ones who were suppose to protect this place." He added already waking up more from the pleasure of touching her body then actual movement. She really was very unladylike and he loved it.

Slapping his hands away she stood up. "Enough, the waters will heal the rest of me. I will be fine." She added as she suddenly pushed her pants down. He was faced with a prominent view of her round rear. He scoffed shuffling back as she continued to take her clothing off. "Spare me act I know you are a pervert Hero. Gawk all you like this will never be yours." She spat tossing her tunic off without a care as she dived off the edge.

He stared blankly at the small wave in the water her jump had caused. She splashed back up moments later a blue Zoran once more. She started at him with her vast black eyes leering. "Well come on now. I will make a place for you to sleep, the tunnel up there just won't do. Then I will go pray."

"This temple had been ruins for a long time. I went in and out of this whole place a while back there is no place to pray. Nothing but monsters everywhere." He grumbled grabbing the saddle bags and her fallen clothing. Now she was treating him like Zelda sometimes did. Nothing more then a pack mule to carry about her things.

"You lie. The sacred tree is gone?" She whined turning her head about as her ran her hands through her hair. She looked as though she were about to cry.

He shook his head, "The only tree in this place is in an evil room. Bad spirits haunt that room and attempt to kill anyone who goes in there." Not that his evil counter part had succeeded. A fact he was proud about. How often did people say they could face themselves and survive both physically and mentally.

"Your Goddesses have spurned you. Of course evil spirits lingering in that holy place when the faithful have fled. Take me to that room this instant." She sneered as though it were his fault for all that had happened to the temple. He sighed making sure all the packs and weapons were secure. He wouldn't have to worry about his iron boots to weigh him down with all this extra weight.

"But of course your majesty." He mocked. He didn't fail to notice the look of surprise on her face, but it passed quickly as she caught he was insulting her. She shook her head rolling her eyes as she swam back to give him room to join her. He almost wished he hadn't let her rest as arrogant as she was suddenly being.


	8. Chapter 8 Picking Sides

Title – Rain

Chapter 8 – Picking Sides

Rating - M (adult themes)

AN – I have finished writing Rain and will be editing and posted the remaining 2 chapters in the following days. Hope you enjoy :)!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Legends of Zelda.

{}{}{}{}

It hadn't taken long for Link to show her to the room where his doppelganger had appeared. Taking the lead so he didn't have to look at her, he pushed the door opened sword at the ready if he needed to fight. Just as he remembered it the room was silent. A strange atmosphere still permeated the area as his eyes took in the water and the reflection of the tree. While the tree had disappeared on his defeat of his evil shade. He was surprised to see it was standing there once more in the mist filled room. He knew there were walls there, but he didn't bother going to edges of the illusion to feel them.

He could hear Leena's near silent footsteps behind him as she pressed her hands into his back. "Let me in," She grumbled pushing harder, but he kept his ground at the door afraid another him would appear. Insistently she pushed, but he refused until finally he felt it. A small blossom of magic behind him and he was thrust into the room. Splashing into the water he was instantly pushing down on the sandy lake bed trying to get up, but a firm foot kicked him down. He heard the tell tale signs that Leena was unsheathing her sword. "Come at me defilers!" She shouted launching herself off of him as though he were a spring board.

Scrambling to his feet he was ready to berate her, but he was silenced by her quick foot steps in the water. He could see she was charging straight for a group of shades. Each a color tinted copy of himself. The blood tinted shade was leading the charge for the other three, it's sword drawn. "Watch out!" He shouted as his shade attacked her. She was unprotected and one cut of even a shade of the Master Sword would no doubt end her. Pulling his own sword free he chased after her his gut dropping knowing he would not reach her in time.

He was nearly stopped in shock as she dropped to the floor in a roll slipping under the shade's sword arm. Rolling right into a dirty moss colored shade she tripped it to the floor. He collided with the blood shade their swords making an angry clank. He glanced at Leena who was kneeling her sword buried in the shade's chest. He was thrashing about wildly as the third violet shade raised it's sword to behead her. "Hey!" He shouted, but she was already moving diving off the dying shade's body avoiding the slash. With a wet thunk the shade drove his sword into his companion's body finishing her job.

"Hey yourself Hero." She warned not even looking at him. He glanced back to see the final and forth shade sporting a dark navy tunic. With a startled cry he jumped back dodging the slash meant to take his arm off.

He found himself stuck on defense with his shield and sword trying to keep the two shades bent on his death from winning. His eyes chased after Leena when they could, watching her battle carefully against the mossy shade. She was often dodging attacks trying to get close enough to strike a killing blow. She was more the fool for charging in without armor or a shield. He felt his arms tiring from the constant barrage of hits and blocks. He didn't have time to worry about Leena, but he sent up a little pray for the goddesses to protect her. She still had to many questions to answer.

He heard her splashing about with a shout, but ignored her in favor of ducking. He felt his cap ripped from his head from the near hit. Pushing his shield up into the face of the crimson shade he blocked another swipe from the opposing shade. "Leena scream if you are still alive." he hissed trying to keep his eyes on both his attackers. The bloody shade was still trying to recover from the shield bash when he saw a sword rip through it's chest. Startled, but realizing he had time to focus all his attention on the other shade, he left the bloody shade to his fate.

His one on one battle only lasted long enough for him to parry another blow. A disembodied head of the bloody shade cracked his opponent in the head. Startled by the attack the shade gave him the opening he needed to strike the killing blow. With a grunt he ran his sword through the shade's heart watching with distaste as the creature howled falling back.

"Well that went well." Leena chuckled splashing to his side. He turned to her in disbelief, she had killed three of the shades with no armor. He saw a long gash running down her bare side, but she seemed unfazed by it. One of her legs was twitching oddly, which he could only guess was a protesting muscle. On her shield arm he saw a deep bite mark on her wrist which he reached for. "I'm fine." She insisted, waving her arm out of reach.

He redoubled his efforts grabbing her wrist pulling it closer for him to look at. It was bleeding openly, her skin already turning black around the wound. "You got bit by the shade. You've been poisoned." Even though he was grip was tight, no doubt painful to her she pulled her hand free. The action startling even him his fingers still protesting from the jerk.

She glared at him now, "I'm okay. I know my body's limits." She started to stomp away from his towards the tree but he slapped his hand down on her shoulder.

"I don't think you do. You've nearly killed yourself several times already. You have bleeding wounds and a poisoned bite, you are going to die." He urged watching her turn around. Her Triforce hand gleamed brightly as she wrapped her hand around his tunic.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on me again you perverted elf." She barked slinging him across the room. He let out a shout wondering why he had not learned from the last time she had thrown him across the room. He was messing with a girl stronger then him by far. He needed to treat her delicately like Zelda. Save he respected Zelda to keep her from shame and politic opinion. He would have to be more careful with Leena or she would tear him apart during a berserk episode no doubt.

Slamming into the tree he groaned sliding down the trunk. Looking up he saw her approaching him her sword dragging in the water. Trembling fought his confused body to get up. He needed to prepare himself to fight her if he wanted to even have a chance at living. She climbed the little grassy turf of the tree glancing at him sourly. Spitting at the ground by his feet she dropped her sword carelessly to the floor. He flintched when she dropped to her knees facing the tree. His body was still out of sorts from the fall but he managed to shuffle to his knees. Watching silently he was ready to protect himself if she lashed out at him, but she did not.

Instead she raised her hands in motion of prayer. Her Triforce let off a faint glow as she began to audibly pray. "Forgive me for defiling your shrine with death. Take my sacrifice of the dark ones in your name. I kill not life, but the false imitation of life seeking to mock your creation. I follow your divine laws as your High Priestess, I beg of you give me power to carry your word to the unbelievers and those fallen from your divine grace. My time in this world shall be a two fold. I shall obey your will and spread your word. I ask that this prayer be answered."

He blinked, she was insane. Completely beyond reason and sense to think that the Goddesses would answer such a selfish request. He wanted to laugh at her, but he didn't want to incite her rage until he was completely in control of his body. Kicking her sword into the water he watched her stay motionless her head bent.

"You're insane." He finally muttered. "You're working for Magaron aren't you?" She stayed silent ignoring him though he knew she heard him. He could see the small twitches in her muscle as she continued to kneel. With all threat of her hurting him gone he smirked. "That's gotta be it. That's why you let three sages get caught and you trapped Ruto. She's probably run out of food by now, you're just going to let her die, isn't that your plan?"

He was to busy berating her that he almost didn't notice the small speak of light drop off one of the three dead branches of the tree. It was a soft hazy red sparkle that floated down. He stared at it for a moment curious what was going on when it touched her hair. He saw it stretch like a cloak sliding down her bare body. As if that was the answer she was waiting for she stood up the red ooze slipping down her body expanding as she turned to face him.

Bits of the liquid broke off as it traveled down her body. One such piece hung like a flat ring around her neck stretching to her chest. As it relaxed into position it changed colors from a angry crimson to a soft glowing gold. As the color change settled he saw that covering her neck and chest were gold necklaces laced with trinkets, shells, and tiny Triforce charms. The remainder of the liquid spilled at her hips forming a white loin cloth that stopped at her ankles a Triforce seal on the front. She paced up to him quickly her face blank, "At least I see where you stand now." She stated calmly as she leaned down and pulled her sword from the water.

Blankly he watched her stomp through the water. When the splotches of water hit her legs they turned blue. It was odd seeing such a Hyrulian looking girl turn blue here and there. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He was a hero, he was ruled by his emotions. Why hadn't he learn letting them run high without check was a bad thing. He had opened the doors to the Temple of Time for a pretty girl and her fears and look what that had done. If he had thought it through, things might have been different.

{}{}{}{}{}

Breaking the water Leena roused Link from his sleep. She pushed herself up without a care her eyes glassy as she glanced at him. He was surprised at how natural she made a warrior priestess look. She had stopped wearing her armor all together since the trip to the shrine. She tossed a sack in his direction as she passed him. Her blue feet leaving water prints to follow, his eyes trailed after her heels as she paced over to Ruto.

The princess was still entrapped in her rune circle that Leena had brought there. Her palm was still healing from the massive gash she had given herself to call the circle there. She wielded so much magic it surprised him for a while. But as the days had stretch on he had realized as a High Priestess she knew more magic then he would ever understand. She had explained very little save she was a gifted child, a Zoran born under a cursed, but lucky star.

Ruto had confirmed her words. She had barely managed to hide the smile as she had told Link that children born under such stars were power people doomed to be destroyed by their gifts. They tended to be idols or royal family members who countered great wars or civil conflicts in their society.

"Where are you going?" Ruto snipped as Leena tossed her some fish and strode once more to the exit.

Barely glancing over her shoulder she muttered, "I go to pray, I wish to move on with this business soon to stop him." He watched her jump into the hole once more her blue figure lost in the water in moments.

"Why are we waiting here with her Link? Why don't you just go off and save us." Ruto whined her fingers picking at the dead fish. He opened his own sac that was filled with fruits and once properly dried herbs for him to spice his fish with. He was surprised she had listened to his berating of the tasteless fish.

"Because, call me crazy, I think when Darunia told me she was part of the answer I believe him. We'll be calling on the other Sages as soon as Leena clears out the shrine. She said it's safe from his influence. That if he finds us here if we go to that room he can't reach us." He rattled off taking an apple in hand. Taking a bit into it he chanced Ruto's attitude. Turning to face her as he finished chewing his piece he said as blandly as possible. "Tell me again whats wrong with her being a high priestess?"

Ruto rolled her eyes. "It's not that hard Link. She's a hero. Heroes aren't priestesses and priestesses aren't heroes. It's like... Ganon being one of the Sages." He tilted his head waiting for her to continue. "As hero takes lives for their cause Link. Priestesses usually get cut down if they try to tell the bad guys what to do. They don't kill. It's against their code."

"But she does, she has, how is she still a Priestess?"

"Because she's chosen. The Goddesses have picked her as the hero and I think one of them might have personally chose her as a High Priestesses." She plucked a piece of fish into her mouth, her eyes looking about the darkly lit room.

"What do you mean? She prays to them all."

"Because it's the right thing to do. It is disrespectful to praise one Goddess and not honor her sisters. She has the Triforce of Power right? Din must be her patron goddess."

"That doesn't make any sense at all. How can she get away with breaking the Priestess code? Shouldn't they disown her because she kills?"

Ruto grumbled clearly getting annoyed. "Of course. Every death is a mark against her. She has to pray a lot to get redemption. But since she is doing it for the sake of the Goddesses' will I have no doubt they are more forgiving to her sins as long as she doesn't kill an innocent. Though I doubt she kills much."

He shook his head, "I doubt that. You should have heard her talking to Darunia. She wanted to dance on his body and really," he stressed, "really wanted to kill him."

Ruto shrugged seemingly bored nibbling at her fish. "Well yeah, I mean if she killed a Stalfos she's fine, but living... no. Sounds like she's got more then she can handle on her plate. That's why it's called the cursed star. People born under it burn out Link. I was born under that star you know?"

"Really? Your life doesn't seem that bad." he took another bite of the apple his interest peaked.

She looked away purposely as she threw the fish on the floor. "My mother died in child birth, my father is a fat naive King. I got myself engaged to the only man I can't have. I was nearly killed trying to save my people from the frozen ice. Oh and did I mention I'm a Sage? We live forever Link. You'll die before I do and I'll only die when some big bad monster cuts down the hero and gets to me. Not such a bad life. I completely agree."

The half chewed apple suddenly seemed like dust in his mouth as he stared at his friend. She looked back at him her eyes filled with tears. "I have to watch you die." She screamed suddenly. He watched her scramble to her feet pressing her hands to the invisible barrier. She began to bang on barrier tears falling freely from her eyes. "I don't want to be a Sage anymore Link. I can't bare it! I didn't want this life! Can't someone else be the sage!"

Dropping the apple he got on his feet. Rushing to her he looked around making sure not to ruin the circle as he pressed his hands against hers. He could feel them through the barrier. Only just, but he knew he could do nothing more. "Link..." Ruto whined.

He smiled sadly at her. "Least you get to know me? That's a good thing right? What kind of life would you have had if I had never met you?"

She gave a weak laugh. "You sound as vain as me now." He nodded stepping back. "I'll get you out of there. I just need to learn what the last few runes mean." This seemed to relax her. She nodded patting her bald head.

"Link you'll need her blood, she's a high priestess. Closer to the goddesses then a hero. Your blood alone won't be enough." She added seriously her eyes glancing at the runes. He nodded sourly, how was he going to get that without her knowing? Granted she bled over and all over the place but the blood had to be freely given to count. Stolen blood soured rituals.

{}{}{}{}{}

Leena glared at her demons before her. The shrine was still too saturated in evil intention. The day she could walk into the room without something attacking her was the day any message given to her by the Goddesses was worth acting on. Hopefully she had enough time to get to that point. Magaron wasn't one to wait too long.

"Lee! There you are." A voice filtered through the misty air to her. She glanced at the source seeing a carbon copy of her Lord. He paced towards her in his royal robes, all white and trimmed in gold. His tunic blazed with the seal of the Triforce as did his hand glow faintly with the Triforce of Courage.

"Mi'Lord." She answered softly kneeling. She knew it wasn't him, but the shade wasn't armed and for the moment she was safe. She would try to interpret the answers the Goddesses where trying to deliver through their evil infested shrine.

"What have you been up to?" He chuckled putting his hand under her chin pulling her up to stand. She smiled softly at him happy to see a face that at least on the surface she knew she could trust. She bowed her head for a moment smiling.

"I have been doing my best to save you. I will not fail you, you will not die by the Lady's hand I refuse. Just keep safe a bit longer." She frowned wondering if her fight was for naught. What if he was already dead? She had been in this other world at least two weeks now. Could Magaron's puppet have already struck and taken the throne for herself?

"It's alright. I'm doing just fine. Are you still blaming yourself for what happened?" The question had a fake sincerity, she could hear it in the tilt of his voice. Was this all the evil intent, or did the Goddesses mean for her to understand an untold answer in this question?

"You know I am your eternal servant Mi'lord."

"Tsk. That just won't do. You know I can't in good conscience sleep with you if you don't want it." He shrugged crossing his arms. She rolled her eyes, evil was good, they had nailed down the Prince's private talk to a tee.

"Yes yes, you insist that you would be raping a priestess and it's against your moral code. But it would not be rape. I am perfectly willing to give myself to you and I have. I am yours to command. Think of me nothing more then a sword you may use to strike your enemies, within my Ladies' wishes of course." She felt the shade putting his hands sensually over her neck. She smiled coyly leaning in to share a kiss. The Prince may have had qualms with sleeping with her, but never kissing her. He lavished her lips often.

She pulled her sword free as she felt him tightening his grip to a less then loving touch. As he raised her off her feet she felt her mind protesting the cut off of air. "Prince's do not marry swords. They prefer loving wives who happily bare children. Ordering a woman to bed is not provocative my dear." The shade leered at her. She growled as she sank her sword into the Shade's chest. It looked at her in shock as it dropped her stumbling back.

She looked away unwilling to watch the creature die. She did what she must, but the idea that she could so easily kill an image of her Lord was not what she wanted. She could feel the small flames of contempt at her choices and contempt that he did not readily accept her gift for what it was. Why would he not take her penance. Instead he threw it back in her face forcing her to taste her sins. Looking at the lifeless tree in the center she paced towards it with a frown.

Dropping to her knees she clapped her hands together to pray. Bowing her head she began to speak. "Forgive me for defiling your shrine with another act of death. Take my sacrifice of the dark ones in your name. I honor that which is true life as is your will.

"Forgive me for my sins against the Royal House and my failure in stopping those seeking to destroy your teaching. Give me strength to deal your justice and protect these strangers, as well as my homeland. Guide me. I ask that this prayer be answered." She waited knowing no sign would be given. She had gotten lucky her first prayer had been answered so forcefully. She had been ushered in as this land's High Priestess and she hoped dearly that she could find a replacement before she returned home.

The silence stretched on leaving her to stay prostrate in prayer as her mind worked to unravel the twisted message she had been delivered.


	9. Chapter 9 In the arms of Grief

Title – Rain

Chapter 9 – In the arms of Grief

Rating - M (adult themes)

AN – Almost done with this fic! Thank you to everyone who has been following this story, I hope you all leave a review at the end and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Legends of Zelda.

{}{}{}{}

Link woke up gasping. His ran his shaking hands over his face as he tried to squeeze the image out of his mind with his eyes. All the groaning of the dead from the future he had faced. The mere memory caused his whole body to shake as he recalled the wounds they had inflicted. Though fairies had cure him of his damage, his body often recalled the stray feelings of broken teeth skinning into tight muscle. Sometimes he even swore his hot blood was running down his body once more. Looking about he was surprised to see Ruto still sleeping, as she tended to do more often then not in her confinement. Leena, however, was no where to be seen.

His mind clicked desperately to the thought of Leena in the shrine if only to keep from thinking of the undead. Trembling he didn't bother to properly dress. Looking down at his bare chest and plain tights his hand reached for his sword without thought. When his naked hand patted the small pebbles and dust of the floor he squinted into the darkness. He didn't see the small gleam of the golden parts of his sword. Usually it gave weak glints against the soft glow of the water.

With a growl he reached into his sack quickly, his fingers reaching for the tell tale feel of the Zoran tunic. Pulling the tunic over his head he gave one last look around for his beloved sword before his eyes rested on Ruto. He would get her out, he had to. Leena had fallen into an obsessive slump trying to clear the shrine. It was never going to get better and it was time for him to move on and try to find the answers himself. First he would go to the library in the castle and look up the runes to free Ruto. How he would get there and back before Leena noticed he wasn't sure, but he would free her no matter what.

Tugging on his cap angrily he paced towards the hole in the floor. He dove into the water ready to hunt the brat down in the shrine.

{}{}{}{}{}

Leena entered the shrine quietly looking about. At first her eyes found nothing amiss in the misty room. However on the second pass of the room she saw the sitting figure of a shade. His inky dead skin framed in golden locks and pearly whites peeking at her from a smile. She frowned seeing the unwanted copy.

"Link." She called even though she knew the shade knew she was aware of what it was. It was a shame to any fool who wandered into the shrine became lost in shade's illusion, some even saw a flawless copy. She and the real Link had the virtue of the Triforce to keep their minds from completely clouding.

"The virgin has returned I see." Link's sarcastic voice rang out. Leena rolled her eyes. Did the tainted shrine have nothing better to offer her then another shouting match with her unwanted partner?

"It's a trait I am proud of. A priestess is meant to be pure at all time in her worship. A man in my life would disrupt my worship and that is unacceptable." She answered back just as harshly making sure to drag her sword across the floor. It did not scare the emotionless shades, but it made her feel confident.

"I think your virginity is a great deal detrimental to your worship." The cloned Link smirked as as he stood up. He did not move towards her though, which was a good sign to her. A shade unwilling to attack meant it had not the strength to fight her. She surely was close to freeing the shrine from it's dark hold.

Crossing even more of the room in a slow sway, a tactic she found had scared former enemies who knew her power. The slower she moved the more fear it struck in her human opponents. The shade however was unfazed as he leaned against the sacred tree his beady red eyes staring her down. "Pray tell Link, how does being a virgin hurt my worship to the ladies above."

"You are less like the people who birthed you then you let yourself realize. What use do the Goddesses have for a follower who is so self-centered. Followers are meant to be flawed, if the Goddesses wanted perfection they would demand worship from their sisters."

His words struck her heart as they were meant to. "That is where you are wrong. I am far too flawed, I am thankful my ladies still consider me their priestess." Link's sword slung on her back seemed to suddenly double in weight. She had almost forgotten she had snatched the thing. She nodded to herself more to continue moving, then to re-enforce her statement.

The shade smirked shifting against the tree. He seemed content to stay there staring at her. She stared back stopping as his silence urge her to speak more. The memories cycled into her mind almost bringing her to tears. Magaron was there as an advisor to the Queen. Her beloved monarchs... she couldn't think about that. Not now, to give into those ill memories would render her easy pickings for the weak shade.

"Flawed indeed." The shade smirked finally thrusting himself off the small patch of grass the tree took root in. He crossed the space between them quickly his feet silent in the water. He was in her face quickly, too fast for her to attack, but this shade seemed more intent to damage her pride then her body. "The virgin heroine unable to love and preaches of devote affection for her ladies above. Ye, oh sacred High Priestess who values life, but cuts down thy enemies without so much as a frown. Flawed heroine who has failed her duty time and time again. What does it feel like," the shade spat in her face. Link's pilfered sword weight so heavily on her now she felt her knees giving under the weight. Her own sword clattered into the water as she dropped it. Turning her face away from his decaying breath and fierce glowing eyes she winced.

"What does what feel like?" She insisted trying to urge her small soft voice to sound powerful and confident. Her knees trembled down as Link's sword became to much to bare. She felt her knees crack on the floor of the shrine as the shade laughed amused by her sudden weakness.

"Tell me, hypocrite," She attempt to look up, but failed as Magaron's voice filled the room, "what does it feel like to take a life? To surround yourself in death and failure. How can you live with yourself?" Realizing that the shrine was taking a different tack in tearing down her defenses she let the shade pull on her hair as it continued to speak in her enemy's voice. "How can you sleep at night... hell, how do you not just kill yourself? You are a failure down to your very bones."

She squeezed her eyes shut as she fought her tears. She was beyond rattled unable to call on her powers to fight the weight of Link's sword as well as the taunting shade now speaking in her Lord's voice. "You can't even be a convincing slut," he sneered, lifting her to her feet. How he could pick her up when she could not even pick herself up? She did not understand. She attempted to stand straight, wobbling on her feet as the shade pulled on her necklace. The metal snapped under the harsh pull, her trinkets and Triforce charms scattering. She looked down mutely at the fallen jewelry as it splashed into the water. The shade's hands slipped around the cording holding her loincloth in place. She stumbled forward into it's embrace as a harsh tug followed by a snap rendered her only dressed in Link's sword on her back.

She lay slumped in the shade's form smothered by the scent of decay and death. Not for the first time did she wonder how the shades were made in a place free of corpses. Even as she heard the shade pulling Link's sword free from it's scabbard, she stayed silent searching for a heartbeat. Any sign of life to prove that she was truly going against the will of her Goddesses.

She had always thought the monsters and shades she had killed were against the Goddess's will and killed them without thought to what she was doing. However, the monsters were living creatures, that much she knew, she had never thought about it, so caught up in doing their wishes. "Leena!" Someone cried out. She didn't care though, the more she thought about it the worse she felt. They were monsters, they were acting within the instincts they had been born into, and she had killed them. The shades had once been living too, signs of life that she had cut down before they had a chance to become something more.

She couldn't hear a heartbeat, but the shrine had done it's dirty deed. Even though she knew she was doubting herself for no reason, she could not fight the ever sinking feeling of failure she had staved off for so long. Surrendering into the stench, she wondered if she would be blissfully relaxed in death when the shade freed her of her responsibilities.

She heard the sick pop of a sword tearing through the shade's face. She had heard the sounds of skulls snapping and splitting under her sharp blade before. It was followed by the also familiar feeling of hot, wet blood running down her face. She felt the hard chips of bone drop into her hair, no doubt staining her honey locks red. Letting out a sigh, she attempted to collapse into oblivion, but the sound of a sword clattering to the ground kept her attention. Warm hands wrapped around her waist, keeping her from falling as her legs stopped working once more. She went from the welcoming stench of death to the stink of sweat and wet man. Links warmth was far too much for her, as the tears took full hold and she let out a pained wail.

Link's warm hold tightened on her. Frantically her hands found their way to his arms, trying to wrestle free. She wanted to hurt herself, wanted to die for all her failures. It wasn't worth it anymore to fight Magaron, she wasn't even trying to save her people anymore. This world could be left to it's fate, as long as she no longer had to face hers. She screamed nonsense, her tears clouding her vision, as she tried to wrestle free. She couldn't channel her strength to free herself, no matter how much she tried. Encircled in his arms she was a simpering, shrieking woman and she could do nothing to fight her unbridled fear.

"Stop it." He attempted to shout over her screams. One arm giving up on the fight she tried to clear her vision to see what happened to the poor shade. She wiped one eye clean to look at the shade on the floor. A Master Sword was planted in it's face. She didn't know if it was hers or Link's nor did she care.

The death of the shade renewed the insanity threatening to consume her. This one felt different from her berserk madness. As she worried over the state of the shade's none existent soul somewhere in the back of her mind, she tried to control herself. She did not want to get lost in the madness threatening her this time. Letting out more screams, she kicked her legs still trying to free herself from his vise grip on her waist. she thrashed her blood stained hair joining in her tears efforts to keep her blind.

"Lee-" Her skull connect with his chin stopping his words. Her skull throbbed with pain as his grip relaxed and she freed herself. She dropped to the shade's side her legs tingling with the change to her Zoran form she pulled the sword free from his face. Pushing her hair out of her face and wiping away her tears she looked at his deformed face. Her face hot from her tears and screams, she suddenly went silent at the sight of the mangled face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Link snapped stomping towards her. For a moment she considered accepting the shade's words as truth. That she was nothing great and she never would be. That her life had been a lie, but as Link neared she looked at him. She was still alive and she had time to change, time to atone for her mistakes.

"The words always hold some measure of truth." She croaked with her abused voice. Her hands still resting on the corpse, slipped through as the room once more consumed it's energy. Looking down she saw her hands hit the floor through the glow the corpse had become. She wondered what this evil energy would be recycled for on it's next attack on them.

"What?" She felt a empty comfort in the fact she could not raise any anger at Link for being unable to follow her train of thought. With a sigh she saw the sword finally free from any hold clatter to the floor making a splash. The small splash of water hit her arms. She relaxed at the sight of her blue flesh reminding her of her upbringing and heritage. She could fight the words the shade had used on her. It would take time, but she would.

"The shade reminded me all to much of my failures as a person. You know what it feels like to have the truth forced upon you when you so careful ignored it before. I know you do." She felt so tired as she shifted to sit on her rear turning her eyes once more on Link. She saw his hard expression shift, his face grew pale as he nodded.

"Yes, what did it say? I mean you were just standing there ready to let it run you through." He knelt beside her resting a covered hand on her bare shoulder. With the other he calmly pushed her unruly hair back.

"Nothing I'm ready to tell you..." She said as gently as possible. She didn't have the energy to argue with him today. "But I would feel better..." She said taking a deep breath. She wasn't ready for this she was almost sure, but she was going to start changing right this moment to something she could proudly present her Goddesses. "If you called me Lee. My best friend use to call me that."

"Isn't that a boy's name?" He chuckled. His cheerfulness in the face of her exhaustion was a bit annoying, but she let it slide. She let herself imagine her Lord in Link's place as she shifted closer. Tucking her form in his outstretched arms she hugged him burying her face in his neck.

"He always wanted a male best friend. He got me, so he did the best he could to keep up the illusion of a male when he was with me." She closed her eyes enjoying the feel of Link's warmth. He was so very similar to her Lord. He spoke with her Lord's voice, he had her Lord's face, and he even acted like her Lord sometimes. It was why she had let him get away with all the staring, it was almost like her Lord was there. Just like how her Lord acted before the accident.

"Lee huh? Okay... I can do that I guess." He sighed clearly annoyed with her, but willing to comfort her. She could only guess that again they were bound by their similar fates. To know someone was out there like herself was a comfort, if only just. Much like the time she had hugged him in the Temple of Time she supposed he felt a small stirring to comfort her now. She lay in his warm embrace trying to find strength in herself once more when he spoke. "Is that way you are so unladylike?"

She stared in shock for a moment her body savoring the rumble of his voice traveling within his body. The rise and fall of his chest as he waited for an answer. "Ah, yes I suppose so. When the Prince snuck out to play in the forest with the Zoran boys I did." This seemed to still him. She felt his hesitance at her words.

"And because you looked like a Hyrulian they didn't question it?"

She gave a sick laugh at that. "Oh of course not. Only the Royal family and the clergy of the Lake Water Tribe knew. We would have been the laughing stock of the Zorans if they had found out their High Priestess was no longer completely Zoran."

"Who did this to you again?" His question seemed searching. As most of his questions did. He always seemed to want to know more about her. Which she was positive stemmed in his distrust of her. After all he had insulted her by telling her she was in league with their mutual enemy. She still had not forgiven him for that insult.

"The prince." She state simply. Those in her world who knew her secret knew who had done it. It had been a political shamble when it had first happen. The Royal family of Hyrule had made several secret concessions to make amends within the court.

Quickly Link untangled her from their embrace. He pushed her away his face startled. "The prince, your best friend... your lord? Tell me, are they one and the same?" Even as he questioned her he settled her on her rear once more. She took a small comfort in his hands not leaving her shoulders until she was steady.

"Yes, whats wrong with that?" She asked her bitterness of the situation long gone in favor of other pities. She looked down as he swirled his hands about in the water. His tanned fingers a gross contrast to her blue stained legs. She watched mesmerized by his truly human hands as he wiped at her face like a father to a child. With a sick realization she pulled away closing her eyes. She did not want to see the shade's blood on his gauntlets.

"What he did to you isn't right. That's something a friend would never do." He added his hands reaching out for her face once more as she tried to evade.

She gave a cruel laugh feeling his hands cover her face again. "What are friends? A person like me doesn't have friends." The shades words struck true once more. Even the Goddesses had friendship in their sisterhood. She was a failure as a priestess and as a hero.

She let out a single sob before Link took firm hold of her. She felt his hands force her to look at him. Regretfully she opened her eyes frowning. "What?" Why was he no longer comforting her. She didn't like the seriousness in his face. Perhaps he too would say something to strike her in the heart as the shade had. After all it had worn his face, maybe the Goddesses where letting the evil tainted shrine get away with such a thing. Perhaps they were trying to tell her he was a method for her to see the truth.

"We may not trust each other... but you don't have to trust me to at least try to be a friend." He said. Though his face showed his pity of her. It was veiled with his distrust, need to comfort, and steel that proved him a hero. She let her shoulders slump as she nodded against his grip. He seemed unwilling to let her go even at her surrender. He let a weak smile break as he chuckled, "and I don't know what the men in your world do, but a man is suppose to kiss a woman when she's sad. Usually cheers them up, unless their related- then it's just weird."

She stared dumb founded at him. Was he trying to crack a joke? He was horrid at it. She couldn't even bring herself to laugh. He seemed to be waiting for that, hesitation in his eyes. She continued to stare waiting for something to happen. Though he seemed unwilling to wait as long as he pulled her forward pressing their lips together.

He was nothing like her Lord that much he was proving now as he awkwardly attempted to kiss her. His kiss promised comfort and affection, albeit shallow, where her Lord's kisses promised nothing. They were mechanical actions attempting to trigger a greater reaction that could no longer be achieved.

She let a trembling smile grace her lips as she engaged in the kiss ready for whatever it might lead to.

{}{}{}{}

Link groaned pulling away from their kiss. He could easily picture himself a slave to her body. On his side, he lay next to her smiling. He was surprised at how little shame he felt taking what should have been given to her future husband. The way she spoke he had most definitely robbed the crowned prince his wife-to-be's innocence. He was more the fool for letting lust rule what he should and should not have. He still had no clue what had happened that had caused Leena to so freely offer up her body. But the prince was a fool for turning down such an offer.

"Where does this leave us now?" She asked. He smirked leaning down to kiss her once more. They had already spoke of what they had been missing. Their initial coupling had ended in laughter and mutual agreement to continue once their limbs had recovered. That had been hours ago. In the back of his mind he swatted ideas of Ruto away before it could spoil whatever mood would develop from their continued talking.

"I don't know about you." He chuckled running his hand down her side. "I'm pretty sure I don't have to worry about you stabbing me in the back anymore. You'd miss all this too much." He smirked again gesturing to his nude form.

"I thought you had the Triforce of Courage, not vanity. I can find a dozen of you back home." She scoffed turning away. He grinned wrapping his arm around her. Pressing his body against her back he whispered into her ear. "But how many with a Master Sword?"

"You're Master Sword is overrated." She laughed back wiggling in his arms. Looking up at him her face going serious he felt his excitement wane. No more fun it seemed. "Does my Master Sword do anything weird when you hold it?"

He nodded recalling the resistance her sword had given him. "You sword gets hard to hold... like it doesn't want to do what I need it to. It's like... it knows I'm not you."

She nodded, "Yours became a monstrous burden. I could scarcely stand." He smiled as she curled up closer to him. Her prince had surely wasted a good thing. It was a rather wonderful feeling to have such a small form attempting to steal his body heat. It was even more thrilling to Link that she could fight as well.

He gave a playful growl as he roll on top of her attempting to rekindle the mood and have some more fun.

{}{}{}{}{}

He reached down and picked up his Master Sword slinging it on his back without effort. He did wonder how his sword had become too much for Leena. No doubt if she could get the one up on Darunia the girl could lift and toss him without the Goron giving her a running start. Shaking his head he looked over at the lonely tree once more. They had managed to gravitate towards softer ground in all their playing and she lay sleeping at the foot of the tree.

"Nothing is ever what it seems." He smirked at her tanned form as she stirred. She was like a different person when they had been together. Shaking his head he cut that train of thought before he started to feel pity. If he felt pity, freeing Ruto would be even more of a difficult thing to do. Maybe he could convince her to free Ruto of her own accord. Not that he thought she would, she was stubborn. However, he thought as he headed towards the exit of the Shrine, he could find the answer. If he knew the answer and she declined to free Ruto, he would do it anyway. Ruto was a Sage she didn't deserve to be trapped like that.

Pausing outside the door he considered teleporting again. It was the only way he could get to the castle library and back before Leena found out. There would be no harm in it, that much he was certain. If Darunia could have reached them by now he would have. Giving into the urge he reached into his pouch. Retrieving his ocarina he whistled out the melody that would take him to the Temple.

{}{}{}{}{}

Rain will be concluded in one more chapter. I will take a small hiatus to get somewhere with the sequel and post it then. I hope you have enjoy the story up until now. :)

-Dee


	10. Chapter 10 Last Chance

Title – Rain

Chapter 9 – Last Chance

Rating - M (adult themes)

AN – Finally reached the end of the ½ half of this story. I hope you all enjoyed Rain and I'll be working on it's sequel soon. Thank you to everyone who followed, drop me a review if you like the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Legends of Zelda.

{}{}{}{}

Link swam up into their shared room repressing the urge to smile. He had found the information he had needed to free Ruto. The librarian had helped him a great deal. He had even caught him up on the palace issues. Zelda was still very much trapped, but nothing else had transpired and Darunia was no were to be found.

His good mood was short lived as his ears broke water and he heard shouting. "You classless slut!" Were the first words he could understand as he dragged himself out of the water. Shaking his head free of water he saw Leena as naked as he had left her screaming at Ruto.

"Funny coming from the Royal who can't even feed herself!" Regretfully he climbed onto the stoney floor of the room. They seemed to continue to ignore him as they threw insults at each other. For a moment he considered jumping back into the water as the girls had inched closer screaming at each other.

"Says the insane bitch! You're in league with that bastard aren't you?" Ruto snipped back. Link winced, he knew Leena would take great offense to that. She had before. However, he wasn't prepared for what she did next. He watched in mute shock as Leena's hand snapped into the air, passing through her barrier without issue and connecting with Ruto's angry face. The slap echoed off the walls for only a moment before Ruto threw herself at the barrier falling short of her angry tackle at Leena.

"Stop it right now." He hissed scrambling to his feet. Where Ruto could not reach Leena, he did. Pressing his hands into her shoulder he pushed her back. Thankful she did not retaliate with her strength.

"How dare she say that!" Leena screamed offering a bit of resistance as he pressed her into a wall.

"And how dare you hit her." He added glaring down at her. "What started your petty fight to begin with?" She resisted more pushing him back with just her shoulders. He let go not willing to be slung across the room again by the irritable heroine.

"You slept with her! Why did you sleep with her?" Ruto interrupted. Link turned back to his close friend confused. "Yeah so?" Ruto blanched, "Yeah so? You don't just go and have sex with strangers Link! What were you thinking? She's not going to let me go just because you slept with her! People like her don't work that way. They don't trade! You earn, and with her we could never _earn_ anything!"

"Let her go." He snipped over his shoulder knowing that Ruto was right. He would give her this chance to free Ruto, prove to him that they were on the same team.

"She's right, if I were that easy you would have slept with me sooner." She sneered seemingly done with them as she headed towards the water.

"Fine then." He stated winking at Ruto as he freed his sword. She watched him curiously as he listened for Leena's retracting steps. She did not stop at him drawing his sword which was good. He sliced his finger carefully open on the sharp blade of his sword. He watched with pride seeing his blood well up, Ruto would be free.

Kneeling down he began to write the counter runes on her circle to break the barrier. The librarian had insisted that Leena's actions had demoted her Priestess status and their mutual hero blood would counter act each other. He heard Leena fall to the floor on her rear, as she had done often when she was being arrogant. Sliding her feet in first she was just about to leave when Ruto ruined it. "What's that symbol mean?"

He winced his hand moving faster. It was only a few symbols to free her, but all it would take was one swift tackle from Leena and he's never get close enough again to open the circle. "Wha-" Leena stopped talking preferring to scrambling to get her legs on solid ground. "No don't!" She hissed as he finished the third rune. He ignored her his mind focus on the fourth and final rune that would break the barrier. He could hear her hands and feet as she moved towards him. He was safe until she either stood up or reached him.

Done with the rune he had just enough time to dodge Leena's tackle. He passed through the fallen barrier running straight into Ruto. Together they fell down, but instead of Ruto's nagging of being tackled she laughed. "I'm free!" He gave a startled gasp as he was lifted off Ruto by his tunic. He looked down at his fishy friend startled as he gravitated away from her.

Leena lifted him into the air above her. "What have you done!" She hissed tossing him into the air. He felt ill as the room spun about. Already his mind was fretting over the inevitable crash. The wild spin was suddenly stopped, but his body was still rattled as he tried to make sense of whatever he was seeing.

"Oh yes what have you done Link?" Zelda's sarcastic voice filled the room. His eyes rolled confused over to the sound of the voice. He saw his beloved Princess in all her regal glory tinted pink. The unusual color caused him to look about. He was suspended in air by a pink barrier similar to the one Ganon had encased her in when he had been walking Hyrule as it's False King.

"Whats going on." He slurred his eyes instantly searching out for Ruto. She was in a similar state encased in a white barrier on the floor. Rauru stood in front of Ruto silently staring at Zelda as if awaiting orders.

"No not again!" Leena growled as she defiantly dodge Impa who had appeared out of the shadows in the dank room.

He watched confused as a red speck of light flashed into existence behind Leena. Darunia's form appeared in a flash, his rocky hands catching her by the wrists.

"Tsk tsk my Priestess. I don't want to hear your cries this time, you shall silently watch the end this time. I will not have you killing me this time." Darunia's voice snickered as he raised her off the ground by her wrists. Link frowned at the single gloomy black collar around Darunia's neck. A similar collar was around Impa's neck as well as Zelda's.

"Now that I have the last of you sages and you pathetic heroes under control," Zelda's voice picked up where Darunia's left off, "it's time to get what I want." Link was confused, what kind of enemy could control the Sages and jump between them so flawlessly.

"Where are the other sages?" He hissed the question ripping out of him as fast as he fretted for them. Zelda gave a lazy wave of her arm in Impa's direction. The Sage stilled suddenly encased in a pink barrier as well. Her body was raised off the floor mere inches before it reverted into a ball of purple light. Other spheres of energy appeared next to it encased in barriers as well.

"That's the nice thing about control hero, I don't need them at all times so I can focus on the good stuff. Like finally catching the bitch that killed me." Zelda smirked as she glided across the small room towards Darunia. Leena scrambled frenetically against his hold, small strangled sobs spilling from her lips. He watched helplessly as Zelda's form reached out and punched Leena square on the chin. She snarled wrestling Darunia while attempting to kick out and strike Zelda. Her flailing was blocked by a pink shield that appeared anywhere she attempted to strike.

"You never had a chance Leena." Zelda spat striking her again with her fist. This time the hit to her cheek seemed to leave her dazed. Zelda continued, "I planned it all perfectly. I am always five steps ahead of you. I know you through and through my dear. I'll admit," Zelda smirked looking up at Link, "this world's Hero and Sages were a mystery in the equation. This place was in shambles when we got here though, so I worked quickly and took the mystery out of the equation. I knew you would find a way to lock yourself out of my reach. Clever of you to steal a Sage and cut off all connect to the outside world in her temple. But again a move I had planned for."

Her energy returning to her Leena struggled once more hissing. "What do you want, what could you possibly want that needs you to take over two worlds."

This question seemed to cause Zelda to remember something. "Oh right, what I came here for." Zelda wiggled a finger for Link to come closer. He glared as the barrier holding him in the air lowered and shifted leaving him beside them.

"Whats happening Link?" Ruto finally uttered.

Silently Rauru waved his arm. Ruto was focused into her projection form, a blue sphere that floated over to the other trapped sages. Rauru shuffled close to the group his eyes slipping between them curiously. "Yes, I'm curious to know what your plans are." Rauru added.

Zelda nodded, "Well since you were kind enough to help I shall tell you. I want to make a wish is all."

This seemed to appease Rauru who stepped back with a bow, "I was commanded to follow your wishes and I shall. You are allowed your one wish."

"Whose orders!" Leena screamed swinging about from her wrists. Darunia silently held her, unmoving like a statue.

Zelda laughed, "Who do you think? He is a Sage after all. Those who did not fall in line were made to understand. Now I'll be needing your arm."

"Put me down, I'll help you." Leena spat. "Doubtful he will agree to it though." She added looking up at him contempt in her eyes. It occurred to him the only people Rauru would listen to were those above. Leena was only agreeing because she obeyed "orders" from the Goddesses just as much as Rauru did. She was being forced to do something she had not wanted to do it seemed, but her faith was holding her true. Darunia dropped her moments later to Link's surprise, his hopes only rose for a moment. Leena did not move in retaliation, she merely stood still with anger on her face.

"I don't have to have his agreement for my wish. Just his arm." Zelda snipped pulling one of her gloves off. He saw the shine of her Triforce of Knowledge as Leena offered her own Triforce of Power. Against his will Link's arm was forced out of the barrier by the sheer pull of the other two. "I was afraid when I found out the holder of the Triforce of Power had been sealed away in the evil realm. What a horrid thought to have to wait for you ants to reassemble."

"Silence, I don't want to have to hear you anymore. I only agree by order. Your reasons concern me not." She snapped her tattoo glowing in tandem with her rage. Try as he might he could not stop his arm from reaching out to the girls. He felt his mark burn as it came close to the other two.

He let out a cry of shock as he fell the last bit to the floor. The barrier holding him was gone, but so was his sense of direction as he tried to right himself on the stoney floor. Mixed cries of several voices filled the room as the Sages freed from their captivity rematerialized. In the confusion of Zelda stumbling back into the awaiting Sages. Link only had enough time to look up at see Rauru disappear. His eyes snapped into place on Leena who looked livid. She spat at him taking the confusion for what it was.

She ran straight towards him leaping effortless over his prone body. He only managed to trip her mid jump. She tumbled across the floor with a growl. Spinning onto his belly he got to his knees quickly trying to scramble after her. But even as chips of stone and dirt scratched his hands. she was faster falling over the edge into the water out of reach. He cursed continuing his scramble reaching the edge seconds later. He looked into the unsettled water with regret. She was gone. Even if he attempted to give chase. There was no way to keep up with a Zoran on the best of conditions.

"Link where did she go!" Ruto hissed falling to the floor beside him.

"I don't know." He answered back automatically. There was no reason for her to return to the shrine. Magaron was gone that much he could tell. Whatever he had wished for had been granted.

"Well wherever she's going she's going without her sword..." Ruto added sharply. She helped him sit back his boots hanging in the water. He was worried that Leena had left her sword. In all the time he had seen her she had never been without her sword unless it was forcefully removed from her. She had even gone so far as to take his sword for whatever reasons she had deemed reasonable.

"Well... guess that means we don't have to worry about her killing me in my sleep." He added tartly. He felt a twinge of pity, but only just. He knew Ruto would chew him up about him sleeping with her later. When no one was around to hear what he had done.

"Very funny. I'm pretty sure that isn't the last we have seen of her and you know it."

{}{}{}{}{}

Link sighed as he strolled to the Temple of Time. It had been a weeks since the incident. Two months since it had all started in the Forest Temple. He and the Sages were still coping from the time lost in hiding or in slavery. Darunia had been hit the worst, he was the only Sage that had had the strength to fight back for some time. He had told them that Magaron had been divide at the start, his time spent pinging back and forth had given Darunia time to fight, to see what he had done, how he had nearly killed his adopted brother. He still walked about with a limp that he said would pass in time. Link doubted it would, and he hoped in return that they would see no more fighting.

He was doing his boring patrols once more. His life had fallen back into the dullness and this time he willingly accepted it. He stopped at the doors of the Temple of Time, the thought of entering the doors did not appeal to him in the least bit. The Temple of Time had finally sealed it's fate as a place where no good came. He had failed Zelda in that building several times, he had injured Darunia there, had fallen for Ganon's trap in that building, and even now he felt the menacing promise of his next failure in it's hallowed halls.

He looked down at the white stones for a moment wondering what weight Leena had been under to believe to adamantly against letting him help her. They were heroes, they were suppose to band together, and instead they had often worked against each other. How deep did her wounds go? Where was she now?

He wanted to go back in time and fix what he had done. Correct his mistake in freeing Ruto and giving Magaron what he wanted. He still dreaded whatever that wish had been. What lingering effects it might have caused. Go back and make that moment in the shrine last. He had snapped what fragile trust had started to form with the only person who could look at him and see him for all that he was and was not.

He hardly knew her, but the faded promise of understanding still echoed in his bones. He wanted to find her and say he was sorry. To try to mend what had happened so when he looked into her eyes again he would see regret, pain, even remorse and know he was looking at himself. He did not want to be alone in a sea of those above him and those below him. It was no way to live.

Her forgotten Master Sword let off an unusual vibration that he had not felt before. It still protested to his wielding, but when it was safely tucked away in it's scabbard it did little else. He frowned looking at the doors feeling a overwhelming fear, the urge to run the other direction filled his body, but he ignored it. He was the holder of the Triforce of Courage. He had the will and peace of mind to step forward feeling somehow drawn to the blasted building.

He placed his hand on the hilt of her sword trying to better understand whatever the feeling was. The sword, as if knowing he refused to back down, no longer urged him away, but instead beg him to move faster. No longer fighting it's fear he dashed up the steps in a flash, the gossip stones a blur. He slammed into the massive doors pulling them hastily open as he left the brilliant cloudless day behind. The never ending hymns of the Temple filled his ears as his eyes took in the flawless walls and the recently repaired floor.

There through the open doors beyond the sacred gems stood Leena. She stood patiently at the pedestal for the Master Sword dressing in a simple gown. No doubt she had pinched it off a villager. "Lee." He grinned foolishly running across the vast temple. Entering into the room that housed the only mortal entrance to the Chamber of Sages he smiled at her.

She looked unimpressed with him as her cold eyes looked him up and down. He frowned feeling the need for him to protect continuing to leak from the sword. "What are you doing here?" He questioned looking at her cleaned figure. She had been taking care of herself? That was very unlike her. He was used to the wild woman running herself ragged and usually naked if she could help it. Even her hair was free of knots.

"I'm going home." She stated calmly.

"How? When? Now? But-"

"Shut up you simpering fool." She snapped cutting him off her eyes filling with anger. Oh yes, he definitely had to turn back time if he ever hoped to get her forgiveness. "Give me my sword, I can't go back without it. I'll need your help of course. Or do you plan to imprison me here for what I did to your beloved fish bitch."

Not for the first time did he wonder how a Priestess could get away with such a sour mouth. His hand hurt with the effort holding her scabbard in place as he untied it from his belt. Though his hand did not move it felt as though the sword were shaking with a fierce panic, not wanting to return to it's owner. He shrugged the feeling off recalling, how painful it was to hold her sword by the hilt. It must have been protesting to someone else touching it so close to it's owner.

Though the words he wanted to come out of his mouth were apologies, however, his ego offered, "Well, if you want to leave so bad let me help you along, what do I have to do?"

She seemed content with that comment nodding to him as she stepped over the pedestal leaving him a clear view. As he freed her sword and offered it to her she snatched it from his grip without a word. He nodded regretfully pulling his own sword free. "Put your sword in the pedestal, then bleed on the blade. Time is easy to swim through, like water if you will. Space requires as sacrifice."

He did as he was told wincing as he sliced his palm open on the honed blade. "How does my blood send you home?" He questioned wondering how she got here if someone else had to make way for the passage.

"Oh that's easy. It doesn't." She said calmly as she stepped farther away from the pedestal, the hand clutching the sword shaking. "Damn, here you can have this, I can't hold it." She snipped throwing her sword at him. He stumbled, startled as the all to familiar light encased the pedestal. He was being sent somewhere that was for sure, but it was no promise to be the Chamber of Sages. Her sword collided with his head causing him to cut his fingers even more on his blade as he fell to his knees.

Trying to keep his eyes open he squinted against the blinding light trying to see where Leena had disappeared to. Vaguely he saw her form stepping farther away as he finally shut his eyes to the light. Surrendering to the magic he felt his body seemingly pulled away though he knew he was physically untouched. A gust of wind gathered turning quickly into a roar and realizing there was nothing else he could do against the trickery he closed his eyes and prayed.

-fin-


End file.
